Ultima: Hillwood Heroes
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: Scheck has formed an unholy alliance with Vanitas and the Unversed to destroy Hillwood. Now Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and the other neighborhood kids must band together to defeat this new threat before it overruns the universe.


I can't help myself! Hey Arnold is one of my favorite cartoon shows out there! It was awesome and it sucked monkey balls that they couldn't make The Jungle Movie or that spin-off, The Patakis! That would've been incredible dammit. And so, since I like Hey Arnold that much, I've decided to make my own fanfic about them. And I decided to make it complete by making it a crossover with Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Because. . .why not? I hope you enjoy.

**NOTE:** This is an Ultima story! For those who don't know what Ultima is, go learn about it on my profile. To put it short, it's basically a massive cartoon crossover series in which cartoon characters meet from different universes to take down an army of cartoon villains. You'll find mentions of cartoon characters in the stories. I've marked them with numbers like this **[1]**. Try and guess who these characters might be. Answers are at the bottom.

So without further me talking, read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>(The large city of Hillwood seemed so peaceful as kids ran playing through the streets and the markets were booming with business. In one house, the Sunset Arms boarding house, a young boy named Arnold walked around in his room looking through all of his things. There were pictures of his parents, baseballs, photos of him hanging out with his friends in Dinoland, and all sorts of cool stuff. He then reached for the phone and got ready to call his friend Gerald until he heard a voice.)<p>

?: Pretty nice digs you got here.

(Arnold turned his head around and saw a strange person in a red and black bodysuit. His entire face was covered in a large black helmet. The mysterious person leaned against the wall.)

Arnold: Who. . .how did you get in my room?

Vanitas: I don't have time to go into details Arnold.

Arnold: You know my name?

Vanitas: Sure. A friend of mine knows who you are. I've heard many "interesting" things about you kid.

Arnold: Really? Like what?

Vanitas: Like how you saved the entire neighborhood. That's quite an interesting story.

Arnold: Uh, well. . .it wasn't exactly easy.

Vanitas: I bet it wasn't. Imagine if you had to save the neighborhood a second time and things were slightly different. Let us hope this "hero" doesn't choke. That would sure bite, wouldn't it.

Arnold: What are you implying?

Vanitas: But I suppose if this Scheck person were to up his attack ten-fold, he would stop at nothing to ensure that this city would be reduced to rubble.

Arnold: You're implying something. Whatever it is, you're not scaring me.

Vanitas: I'm not trying to scare you.

(A massive dark keyblade suddenly formed in Vanitas' hand and he pointed it in Arnolds face.)

Vanitas: I am here to deliver a warning.

(Arnold suddenly seemed very intimidated by Vanitas suddenly bringing out his strange weapon.)

Vanitas: Hahahahaha! You scared now?

(Arnold shook his head as a sign of saying yes.)

Vanitas: That's right. Scheck sent me here. He says you better prepare to leave town. He is coming here in exactly five hours to transform this entire place into one big scrapyard. Of course, he can't do it without my assistance. I've got some friends here who are going to cream you guys. There is no way you can stand up to an entire army of monsters.

Arnold: Well, I could always try.

Vanitas: HAHAHA! Right! How would you, a football-headed loser fight an entire swarm of demons?

Arnold: With this!

(Arnold suddenly pointed a large gun at Vanitas threatening him to step back.)

Arnold: I know who you are. . .Vanitas! The Society has told me all about you. You and your Unversed may be strong, but you are forgetting one thing. This is our neighborhood! And no matter what you throw at us, we are not going to give it up without a fight!

(Both of them had their weapons pointed at one another. But suddenly, Vanitas withdrew his keyblade and glared at Arnold through his mask.)

Vanitas: I can't believe you are willing to give your life for a failed effort.

Arnold: It is not a failed effort. We WILL beat you!

Vanitas: Is that so? Step outside.

(Vanitas climbed up and opened the glass roof door. Arnold climbed up and followed Vanitas onto the roof of the Sunset Arms.)

Vanitas: Look over there.

(Over the sunset horizon. Arnold stared at the swirling gathering of purple clouds over the orange sky. The clouds seemed to get darker as they circled around the center like the eye of a storm.)

Vanitas: In exactly five hours, that anomaly will unleash an endless army of the most powerful Unversed. The swarm will overrun the city in a matter of minutes. So how about instead of fighting for a lost cause, you make the most of what little time you have left in this puny world? If you want my opinion. . .

Arnold: I don't! You're not going to talk me out of it! I will stand my ground even if it means I might perish in the process!

(Vanitas continued to laugh as a portal opened behind him.)

Vanitas: Fool. It's your funeral.

(Vanitas stepped backwards into the dark portal before it closed up. Arnold put the gun in his pocket before he went back down into his bedroom and picked up the phone.)

Arnold: Gerald? It's me, Arnold. Bring everyone to my house quick. We have a serious problem.

* * *

><p>(A few minutes passed and in no time at all, an entire group of kids walked down the sidewalk to Arnolds boarding house. The group consisted of Gerald, Helga, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Curly, Sheena, and Lila.)<p>

Helga: Crimeny! Whatever Arnold wants us for, it better important!

Gerald: It must be if he's inviting all of us to his house. Ever since we joined this weird group, weird things were bound to happen. He's probably inviting us because of that.

Phoebe: I hope it's not anything too serious. We barely had enough training to prepare for any big battles.

Rhonda: If we are going to fight, I'm staying right here! There is no way I'm going to get my hands dirty fighting some no account thugs!

Harold: Aw, suck it up! It's fun to kick butt every once in a while! This might even be the best!

Stinky: But what if it's a large twenty-foot monster we're fighting against?

Harold: Aw, man. You're right. I totally forgot!

Sid: We could get clobbered out there!

Gerald: Now everyone calm down! We don't know if we're going to be fighting anyone or anything yet!

Lila: Gosh, I hope not. I am oh-so terrified of such violence.

Sheena: Oh. Me too.

Helga: Well, only one way to find out. Here we are.

(The gang arrived at the Sunset Arms and walked up the stoop. Arnold opened the door to see everyone had shown up.)

Arnold: I'm glad you're all here. There isn't much time.

* * *

><p>(Everybody sat in Arnolds room as Arnold briefed everyone on what happened today.)<p>

Arnold: And he just left without another word. And now we only got. . .

(Arnold looked at his watch.)

Arnold: Four hours and thirty-seven minutes before the Unversed overwhelm the neighborhood. So, who's with me?

(Everyone just stared blank-faced in amazement.)

Sid: Uh, is it too late to back out?

Phoebe: I'm afraid I must concur with Sid. This whole plan seems quite perilous. It is likely at least one of us would perish.

Sid: I betcha a Mr. Nutty candy bar it's gonna be Eugene.

Stinky: You're on.

Arnold: Guys! This is serious!

Helga: So are we! We've already stuck our necks out for you once Arnoldo! But this time you've gone too far!

Rhonda: Helga has a point! I am so out of here! Come on Nadine!

(The group got up and got ready to exit Arnolds room.)

Arnold: STOP!

(The gang froze for a moment when Arnold shouted at them.)

Arnold: Guys! Please! I know we're not exactly heroes and maybe we aren't properly trained for this. But if we don't do anything, the Unversed will destroy the entire neighborhood. And possibly the whole world. Remember when we first learned about the Society?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_(Arnold and Gerald were standing outside of the school as the other kids were talking to each other.)_

_Arnold: (sigh) Another day at school._

_Gerald: Yep. I hope they're teaching that awesome science project today._

_Arnold: Gerald. It's a standard vinegar volcano._

_Gerald: I know. But for some reason, I never get tired of it Arnold._

_Arnold: (sigh) You got me. Neither do I. _

_Gerald: C'mon man. We better get to class before the bell rings. _

_Arnold: Sure. Let's go._

_Eugene: Hey look everyone! A shooting star!_

_(All the kids look up in the sky and see a bright blinking light suddenly come crashing down in a bright explosion. When the light cleared up, the kids saw something that astounded and dumbfounded them at the same time. It looked like a very short person. Except he had big round ears like a mouse. In fact, he was a mouse. He looked bruised and battered as if he was in a fight. And in his hands, he held a strange blue crystal. Arnold, Gerald, and the other kids looked at the mouse in confusion.)_

_Gerald: Arnold? Are you seein' what I'm seein'?_

_Arnold: I see it Gerald. I just. . .don't believe it!_

_Sid: Boy howdy! Look at it!_

_(Sid, Stinky, and Harold walked up to the mouse laying unconscious on the sidewalk.)_

_Stinky: Willikers! That there is the biggest mouse I've ever seen!_

_Harold: And it fell from the sky! What the heck does that mean?_

_Sid: Maybe it's an omen. Like the end of the world is upon us!_

_(The mouse suddenly started to stir.)_

_Sid: AUGH! IT'S ALIVE!_

_Stinky: It'll probably infest us all!_

_Harold: Not if I have anything to say about it!_

_Arnold: Harold! Wait!_

_(The mouse stood up and wearily saw that he was surrounded by kids. Eventually, he was able to regain his footing and stand still. The kids were paralyzed. They didn't even know how to react.)_

_Mickey: Hiya folks._

_(The kids screamed in fear.)_

_Stinky: IT TALKS! THE MOUSE TALKS!_

_Sid: IT'S A MUTANT MOUSE! SOMEBODY SAVE US!_

_Mickey: Fellas, please! Calm down! I don't mean anybody harm!_

_(The kids were still stupefied by the fact that they were talking to a mouse.)_

_Mickey: Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mickey. Mickey Mouse. Can uh, can anybody tell me where I am?_

_Arnold: Uh, this is Hillwood._

_Mickey: Hillwood, huh? Hmmm._

_(Mickey looked around the city as if he was investigating it.)_

_Mickey: Strange. The Organization doesn't seem to have come here yet._

_(One of the kids, Phoebe walks up to Mickey examining him.)_

_Phoebe: Remarkable. Where exactly did you come from?_

_Mickey: Oh uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told ya._

_Gerald: Man. We are talking to a talking mouse! I think we'd believe anything by this point._

_Mickey: Aw, gee. Well. . ._

_(The school bell suddenly started to ring. The kids groaned as they walked inside. Arnold however stuck around to look at Mickey one more time.)_

_Mickey: Don't worry about me. Just go to your class._

_Arnold: Uh. . .okay?_

_Mickey: What is you name kid?_

_Arnold: Arnold._

_(Arnold walked into the school and down the hallway. Gerald walked right beside him.)_

_Gerald: Man oh man Arnold! Just when we thought today was gonna be a normal day, some talking mouse falls from the sky and introduces himself to us. How many people will believe that?_

_Arnold: I think it's more than that Gerald. Did you see the condition he was in? He looked like he was in some sort of fight._

_Gerald: Relax Arnold. I'm sure we'll have all the answers once school is over._

_Arnold: Yeah. I guess._

* * *

><p><em>(The bell rang the school day ended. The kids stampeded out of the building. But Arnold and Gerald were walking side by side. Helga was there too.)<em>

_Helga: Hmph. Finally. I thought I was gonna die of boredom in there/_

_Gerald: Hey Arnold. Look on the floor._

_(The kids looked down and saw a strange piece of paper with a crystal attached. The crystal looked almost identical to Mickeys, except smaller. Arnold picked up the paper as the other kids came up to him.)_

_Harold: Hey! Where did that talking mouse go?_

_Arnold: I think he's gone Harold. But he left this note for us._

_Eugene: A note? Gosh. What does it say?_

_(The students crowded around Arnold as the looked at the note.)_

_Hiya kids. I know you were all interested in me and where I came from, but I couldn't stay forever. Sorry to rush off so suddenly, but it's for the best. If I stayed in this world any longer, you could all be in terrible danger. I suppose I must confess. The truth is, I'm actually from another world. And I've been traveling to other worlds to try and help them against a powerful dark force. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. The reason I wound up here in the first place is because I was being attacked and I had to escape. When I saw that your universe wasn't in danger, I knew I had to do something. This may sound hard to swallow, but your world might be in danger too. I'm not sure if there is much I can do to help, but I left a piece of my Star Shard with the letter. That shard should help you travel to other worlds. But I rigged it to transport you to only one world. If you ever want to know more about what's going on, just use the Star Shard to find me. And be careful. It might not be long before your too will swallowed into the darkness._

_-Mickey_

_(The kids did not know what to think of this news. Arnold looked at the Star Shard in his hand and held it tight.)_

* * *

><p>Arnold: The Organization was bound to make their move here eventually. When we joined the Society, we made the choice to either fight alongside them, or to protect Hillwood for as long as we can. We chose to stay here, because we felt safe here. And now Mr. Scheck and Vanitas are going to take it all away from us. Is that really what you guys want?<p>

(The kids scratched the backs of their heads and rubbed their arms feeling at an impasse.)

Arnold: Come on you guys. Let's at least try. If not. . .

(Arnold pulls the Star Shard out of a drawer and shows it to everyone.)

Arnold: . . .then there is always a way out. So who's with me?

(The group was silent for a moment. But the silence was broken when Curly screamed at the top of his lungs.)

Curly: YAAAAAARH! LET'S GO KICK SOME SERIOUS BUTT!

(Then from out of nowhere, Curly unsheathed two swords and laughed insanely as he jumped out the window, through the catwalk, and down street. Curly maniacal laughter echoed all throughout Hillwood. The kids stared blankly as Curly completely disappeared.)

Gerald: That kid sure is enthusiastic. But Arnold has a point. I'm with you all the way man.

Arnold: Thanks Gerald. I knew I could count on you.

(Gerald walked up to his best friend they shared a handshake which consisted of them wiggling their thumbs back and forth.)

Helga: Alright, fine! I might as well.

(Helga joins the two.)

Phoebe: I should probably come along too. I have been practicing on my fencing skills. Chances are, they will be of big help to me in the long run.

(Phoebe stands beside Helga and Gerald. Eugene also stands by them.)

Eugene: Gosh. This is gonna be great. The five of us fighting side by side together!

Harold: Make that seven of us! Me, and Sid, and Stinky are coming too!

Stinky: Say what now?

Sid: Are you sure that's a good idea Harold?

Harold: I'm the boss and I say we're doing it!

(Harold drags Stinky and Sid over to Arnolds group. The kids stare intently at Rhonda wo is still deciding what she should do.)

Rhonda: Fine. I'll play along. But if even ONE of those things comes within ten feet of me, I am so out of here!

Nadine: Don't worry Rhonda. I'll be by your side. I won't let those creatures near you.

(Rhonda and Nadine decide to join in on the adventure.)

Arnold: Lila. Sheena. I know how much you both don't like fighting and violence, so I don't want to force you to come with us.

Lila: But I do want to help Arnold, just ever so much. It's just, I don't know what I can do.

Arnold: Hmm. I'll tell you what. Why don't you stay here and if anybody gets seriously hurt, you can nurse them back onto their feet. You think you can do that?

Lila: I'm ever so certain I can.

Sheena: Yeah. I have been taking health classes. And since Eugene always gets hurt, he's been great for practice.

Eugene: Eh, heh. Happy to help.

Arnold: Thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you.

(Arnold and his friends joined hands as a sign that they are in this together. But watching them slyly through the glass roof of Arnolds bedroom was a mysterious figure dressed in a black cloak. Before anybody could see him, the mysterious spy ran off and disappeared entirely.)

* * *

><p>(Everyone gathered in the basement of the boarding house to discuss the plans for defeating Scheck and Vanitas. Lila and Sheena however stayed in Arnolds room not wanting to get involved in the fight. Everyone sat down as Arnold went over the situation.)<p>

Arnold: Alright. As we all know, Scheck owns a large building over the border of Hillwood. Before he was arrested, he was the CEO of FutureTech Industries. And now, to introduce the floorplan of the building, Phoebe, if you would.

Phoebe: Most certainly.

(Phoebe stepped up and presented a slideshow of the FutureTech Industries building.)

Phoebe: Normally, entrance into the building would be fairly easy. Even simply walking through the entrance would've been a valid option. But ever since Mr. Scheck was defeated when Arnold, Gerald, and Helga snuck into his building, he has improved his security. Now there is a borderline which activates when a human being steps within one hundred feet FutureTech Industries. If anyone steps over that line, Scheck and his gurad will catch on to us, and it would be very likely that we wouldn't last very long. Plus we have the standard security cameras, laser grids, and of course the creatures Arnold mentioned known as the Unversed.

Helga: So in other words, it's impossible.

Phoebe: Well, actually there is one way to shut down the security. Like most of our power in the city, there is a power station over by the water tower which, if sabotaged could cause another blackout. Mr. Schecks security is also wired to this station. But if rewired correctly, we could temporarily shut down the FutureTech Industries security giving us a chance to sneak through the building. But. . .

Gerald: But what?

Phoebe: We'll still have the problem of running into the Unversed. Once they realize they have no power, Mr. Scheck and his guards may start to get suspicious.

Harold: Then we'll pound them into dust! Those suckers won't know what hit 'em!

Helga: We're going up against an army of monsters you idiot! You really think pounding them will drive them away?

Arnold: Actually, Harold is right. Except, instead of using our bare hands, we'll just have to arm ourselves.

Sid: Wait. Arm ourselves? You mean. . .WE GET WEAPONS?

Stinky: Shee-oot! How many kids get to hold a dangerous weapon?

Arnold: Now hold on guys. These weapons are just to defend ourselves against the Unversed. They are not to be used for fooling around with.

Helga: Whatever you say. Now where are these weapons you were talking about Football-head?

(Arnold kicked the floor and a secret compartment opened up showcasing an impressive arsenal of firearms, swords, and other weapons. Most of the kids stared in awe at the incredible selection.)

Arnold: I had to hide it so none of the boarders can find them.

Gerald: Man oh man! Where did you get all of this?

Arnold: A friend from another universe helped to construct all of these for me just in case. This kid sure is a genius inventor. **[1]** Bridget also helped me set it up.

Gerald: The spy woman? Nice.

Harold: Ooh! Ooh! I call that laser gun!

Sid: Out of my way! I'm taking that awesome sword!

Arnold: Guys! Careful! These weapons are very dangerous!

Eugene: Don't worry Arnold. We'll be very careful with them.

(Eugene picked up a laser gun much like the one Harold held, and aimed at a set target. But right as he pulled the trigger, the gun exploded in his face and sent him flying clear across the basement floor.)

Eugene: I'm okay.

(Harold looked nervous when he saw Eugenes gun exploded.)

Harold: Uh, on second thought, I'll take that arm cannon instead.

Helga: Great. The battle hasn't even begun and already Eugene is barely conscious.

(Helga looked at the selection and picked out the standard machine gun and a mechanized sledgehammer.)

Helga: Yep. Those'll definately do it.

(Phoebe looked in and grabbed the rapier she thought would suit her perfectly.)

Phoebe: This one looks nice.

(Without any warning, a small spark shot out from the rapier slightly startling everyone.)

Phoebe: Oops. Sorry everyone. Now I know not to do it again.

(Harold grabbed the arm cannon from the compartment and tightened it around his arm.)

Harold: Aw, man this is so cool! What do you think guys?

(Stinky who now armed himself with the Rambo bow and arrows and two sickles which were sheathed into their scabbards looked at Harolds new weapon and stared in awe.)

Stinky: Well I'll be. That sure is a fancy weapon there Harold.

Sid: That's nothing! Look at mine!

(Sid was now armed with a large shotgun and a broadsword sheathed into the scabbard on his backside. Sid was now wearing a pair of sunglasses to compelte his transformation.)

Sid: Are the sunglasses a bit much?

Harold: Ooh, this is gonna be sweet! I can't wait to use these things, so let's hurry up already!

(Rhonda is still trying to make her decission in picking her weapon. Nadine was already equipped with two laser revolvers which she was careful to place in her sheaths.)

Nadine: Have you picked your weapon Rhonda?

Rhonda: In a minute Nadine. I'm still deciding.

(Eventually, Rhonda picked out a long stick which looked like a mechanized bo staff.)

Rhonda: Oh, well. It'll have to do.

(As Gerald looked at his metal brace on his arm, he pushed a button beneath and three long laser claws shot out on top of his knuckles.)

Gerald: Wow. Nice. Hey Arnold? Where is your weapon?

Arnold: I don't know. It's probably back in my room. I'll be right back.

(Arnold was about to head for the door, but suddenly, Arnolds grandpa, Phil got in his way.)

Phil: Hey Shortman! I've been looking everywhere for you!

Arnold: I can't talk right now Grandpa. This is an emergency.

Phil: I'll say it is! What have I told you about leaving your toys for everyone to see?

Arnold: Huh?

(Phil suddenly reveals Arnolds laser gun and hands it to him.)

Phil: I think this was what you were looking for. Some toy, huh? I caught your grandma using it on the streets.

(Crazed laughter could be heard in the halls as Arnolds grandma ran past Phil.)

Phil: Pookie! Slow down! Remember your hip!

(A loud crash could be heard as Phil facepalmed.)

Phil: Well, I better take care of this. Have fun with your battle with the forces of evil Shortman!

(And with that, Arnolds grandpa closed the door and left. Arnold then turned to his friends who were armed and ready.)

Arnold: Uh, okay. So is everyone armed?

(Everyone nodded their heads.)

Arnold: Good. Now just one more thing.

(Arnold opened a closet and presented a line of shimmering colored vests and gloves.)

Arnold: You're all gonna have to wear these. These vests will protect you from bullets, lasers, fire, electricty, and sharp objects. And these gloves should help you use the weapons properly and expertly. That way you won't need to practice using them and there will be little chance of you guys hurting youselves with your own weapons.

Rhonda: Hmm. They're not exactly couture. But if it'll keep those freaks away from me.

Helga: Heh! Those would've been useful for Eugene right about now.

(Everyone grabbed the vests and gloves and slipped them on.)

Phoebe: Gosh. They seem incredibly loose-fitting.

Stinky: Do these vests really work?

Harold: Let's see!

(Harold pointed his hand cannon to his face and prepared to pull the trigger.)

Arnold: HAROLD, WAIT! They only protect the parts of you they actually cover!

Harold: What? Aw, man! That's stupid!

Helga: I'll say Arnoldo!

Arnold: Sorry guys. But we haven't come up with any full body armor yet. But don't worry. These are just as good. You'll see.

(Arnold walked over to the weapons compartment and pulled out a small mechanical disc.)

Gerald: Hey Arnold. What's that?

Arnold: It's a teleportation pad. It'll take us back to my room if things start to go wrong and we can't escape the building in time. But it only works once. So we better make it count. Just like we better make this moment count! Who's ready to save the neighborhood?

(The group cheers wildly as they march out the boarding house and onto the streets. But watching them across the street was a single camera set up by FutureTech Industries. From inside his office, Mr. Scheck was watching as Arnold and his group of friends left the boarding house.)

Scheck: So, the football-headed boy thinks he can ruin me a second time? The poor fool. He has no idea what he is truly up against.

(Vanitas leaned against the wall of Schecks office as he fiddled with his keyblade.)

Vanitas: Shall I deliver them another warning?

Scheck: No. Let the little kids have their fun. But as soon as the power goes out, unleash your monsters. Then we'll see how far they will get. And if they do get far. . .

(Scheck ran a finger across his throat miming a knife to his neck as he made the "kkkkcccchh" sound effect.)

Vanitas: Too bad the power's about to go out. I would've loved to see this.

* * *

><p>(The kids looked at the large FutureTech Industries building from a distance. Arnold pulled out a walkie-talkie and called into it.)<p>

Arnold: Phoebe. Do you read? We are in position. Prepare to disable the security.

Phoebe: Disabling.

(Over by the water tower, Phoebe worked carefully to rewire the power box so as to turn off all power to Schecks building.)

Phoebe: Almost done and. . . . . . . . .there. Did that do it?

(Back with the group, Arnold and the gang watched with satisfaction as the lights in the building turned off.)

Arnold: She did it! Great job Phoebe!

Phoebe: Happy to help.

(Arnold gave the walkie-talkie to Helga and told everyone the plan.)

Arnold: Like I said, we got one shot at this. So we'll have to split up into teams to cover more ground. Rhonda and Nadine, you two will be paired up together.

Rhonda: Fine by me.

(Arnold gave Nadine her walkie-talkie.)

Arnold: Harold, Stinky, and Sid, you'll be the second team.

Stinky: Okey-dokey Arnold.

Sid: We won't let you down.

(Arnold took another walkie-talkie and gave it to Harold.)

Arnold: Gerald. You're with me.

Gerald: As always my man. As always.

(Arnold and Gerald took the remaining walkie-talkie.)

Helga: Hey Football-head! Where's my partner?

Arnold: You'll be paired up with Phoebe once she arrives here. Until then, just stay put and watch for signs of Unversed.

Helga: Great. While the rest of you waltz around through some madmans lair, I stay here and watch for danger.

Arnold: That's right.

Helga: Phhbbt! Right! What a gip!

Arnold: Alright everyone. This is our big moment. Lets take down FutureTech Industries for good!

(The kids let out a wild cheer as they went off into the building going into opposite directions. Rhonda and Nadine crawled through a vent, Harold, Stinky, and Sid climbed up a wall using a rope, and Arnold and Gerald simply walked through the front door. Helga meanwhile was left behind.)

Helga: Hmph! Fine! Go then! Leave me out of the big moment while you all save the day like the goody-goodies you all are! Especially Arnold. HAH! What a showboating optomist. How he drives me nuts! And yet. . .

(Helga sits down and pulls out a golden locket. When she opened it up, a picture of Arnolds face was there. Helga swooned as she looked at the picture.)

Helga: . . .and yet he is just so perfect. Oh, Arnold. No one is as brave as you. The way you stand up to such problems on a regular basis fills me and others with hope. Even when up against an enitre pack of monsters, you show not even the slightest twinge of fear. If only I could be as brave as you, that way I wouldn't feel shy to tell you my true feelings. If only I had the guts to tell you that I love you Arnold. And I want you by my side to protect me, that way I know I'll be safe when I'm in your arms. Oh, Arnold!

(The walkie-talkie started crackling with noise as Phoebe spoke into it.)

Phoebe: Helga? Come in Helga!

(Helga put the locket away and talked to Phoebe.)

Helga: Yo, Pheebs. What's up?

Phoebe: I just want to let you know I'll be here as soon as I can. I should arrive at your position in exactly ten minutes.

Helga: You got eight! Hurry on over here Pheebs so I can finally see some action!

Phoebe: Hurrying.

(Phoebe put the walkie-talkie away as she walked down hill from the water tower.)

Phoebe: I sure hope Helga will be okay. The Unversed should be popping up around FutureTech Industries at any moment.

(Suddenly, Phoebe heard some loud rustling in some bushes.)

Phoebe: Huh? Who's there?

(Phoebe brought out her rapier and pointed it at the rustling bush.)

Phoebe: I-I'm warning you. I have a sword! Which surprisingly doubles as a firearm.

(Phoebe didn't even have time to make a move as a dark figure pounced from the bushes and arevealed itself.)

Phoebe: Eeep!

* * *

><p>(Arnold and Gerald entered through the front door of FutureTech Industries. The lobby of the building was completely deserted and almost pitch black. Fortunately, the vests they were wearing seemed to glow brightly almost lighting the way.)<p>

Gerald: Arnold, look! There isn't even anyone at the reception desk!

(They looked over to the desk and saw no one was sitting there.)

Arnold: Why would Scheck need real people when he has a bunch of monsters by his side?

Gerald: Good point. So which way do we go from here?

Arnold: We just head straight for Schecks office and we find him there just like we did last time.

Gerald: Sure okay. But there is an elevator. Can't we just take that instead of using the stairs?

Arnold: We can't. It's too dangerous. If the Unversed find us in there, they might have us cornered.

Gerald: Uh, Arnold? Are these the guys you're talking about?

(Arnold and Gerald turned around and saw at least five small, slender-looking, blue monsters appear before their eyes.)

Arnold: That's them alright!

(Arnold gripped his laser gun tightly and fired a shot at one of the Unversed destroying it. Arnold fired another shot this time missing one of them.)

Gerald: Here man. Let me try.

Arnold: Careful Gerald.

(Gerald pointed his fist at one of the Unversed firing a small spark from the brace. However, the Unversed ducked just in time and disappeared into the ground.)

Gerald: Hey! Where did it go?

(The Unversed suddenly appeared behind Gerald and prepared to attack.)

Arnold: Gerald! Look out!

(Arnold fired a laser from his gun and shot the Unversed before it could get close to his best friend.)

Gerald: Dang! That freak almost got me!

Arnold: Perhaps you should stay behind and see how I do it.

(Gerald watched as Arnold battled the last three Unversed. As single laser blast destroyed one. The other two disappeared into the ground, but Arnold remained vigilant. As soon as Arnold heard the slightest noise, he turned around and fired the laser destroying the Unversed before it could sneak a hit on him. Arnold searched carefully for the last one, but there was no sign of him. The Unversed suddenly fell from the ceiling and pounced on Arnold without him knowing. But before the Unversed could strike, Gerald jumped over and slashed the final Unversed with his laser claws. Arnold looked amazed at how Gerald saved his life.)

Gerald: I think I've gotten used to it now.

Arnold: Thanks Gerald. But we haven't won yet. There are still a lot more Unversed out there.

Gerald: I say bring them on! I've been wanting to use this thing a little more.

(Arnold smiled and he and his friend walk down the dark hallways of FutureTech Industries.)

* * *

><p>(In one room of the building, Harold, Stinky, and Sid just climbed out of the window and fell right in.)<p>

Harold: Oh, man I'm exhausted!

Sid: I know. That sure was a huge wall to climb.

Stinky: I reckon we should just lie down and catch our strength.

Sid: We can't do that! What if those monsters find us?

Stinky: Aw shucks. You're right.

Harold: Wu-We can't just sit here and wait for those things to get us! We gotta get out of here!

Sid: But we made a promise to Arnold that we'd help him out.

Harold: So? There are others! Plus Arnolds got all those friends from those other universes to help him! Like uh, Owen, and Gwen, and Duncan!

Sid: And don't forget that other kid named Harold.

Stinky: The one who happens to be a total dork? **[2]**

Sid: BWAHAHAHA! YEAH! Hey Harold! A nerd has the same name as you!

Stinky: Yeah! I guess you both have a lot in common! HAHAHAHA!

Harold: Stop it! Stop it you guys! If you don't shut up, I'll pound you!

(The laughter stopped when all three boys heard a sound out in the hallways.)

Sid: What was that?

Stinky: Maybe it's one of those monsters Arnold was talkin' about.

Sid: We should probably send someone out to investigate. Go on Harold.

Harold: HEY! Why me?

Stinky: Well, if it is one of them monsters, you'd be able to beat them easily. On the counta you're the strongest out of the three of us.

Harold: Oh, alright I'll go. But you two need to cover me, got it?

Sid: Sure, sure. We got your back.

(Harold walked right out of the open door and into the hallway. Sid and Stinky followed him, but the door suddenly slammed wright in their faces.)

Sid: GAH! Harold! You slammed the door on us!

Harold: What? No I didn't!

(Harold grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door to let Stinky and Sid out. However, it wouldn't budge.)

Harold: Hey. The door locked up.

(Sid and Stinky tried to open the door from their side, but it won't open either.)

Stinky: The door won't open from our side either!

Sid: AUGH! We're locked in! We're trapped in a room in a building swarming with vicious flesh-rending monsters!

Harold: Relax you guys. I'll just go find a key and I'll get you out of here.

Stinky: Hurry Harold!

(Harold ran off down the dark halls to find something to help Stinky and Sid out of the room.)

Sid: Wait. I just realized. Doesn't Harold have like this huge arm cannon he can use to blast the door down and free us?

Stinky: And don't we have weapons of our own to break the door down and free ourselves with?

(Both Sid and Stinky face-palmed after realizing how stupid they both were.)

Sid: Great! Just great! Now Harold's probably lost in this giant building!

Stinky: I reckon this'll be a massive search effort once we get outta here.

Sid: Well come on Stinky. Let's get out of this room.

(Sid pulled out his sword while Stinky brought out his two sickles as they prepared to break down the door. But before they could, they heard a slight noise behind them. They turned around and saw three small Unversed plus one big one right by the window.)

Stinky: Uh oh. It's those Unversed guys Arnold were talking about!

Sid: AUGH! WE'RE DEAD! Wait. What am I saying? We're not dead. We got weapons! We can take 'em!

(One of the Unversed jumped on Sid, but with a single swing from his sword, the Unversed was destroyed.)

Sid: Wow! This is wicked awesome! Stinky, watch out!

(Two other Unversed came after Stinky. Using the two sickles, he destroyed one and then the other that followed.)

Stinky: Now that's what I call a hoot!

(Sid and Stinky looked at the final giant Unversed in front of them. Sid put his sunglasses on and looked confident over victory.)

Sid: You ready Stink?

Stinky: Ready as I'll ever be!

(The two kids screamed as they charged after the Unversed. But when it jumped in the air and hit the ground, the shockwave sent Sid and Stinky tumbling down to the ground.)

Stinky: Ow. That plan really bites Sid.

Sid: Stinky. Shut up.

Stinky: What? What did I say?

(The Unversed towered above the defeated kids and prepared to grab them both.)

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, Harold walked down the dark hallway searching for the key to free Sid and Stinky. Harold was starting to become a little spooked by the sudden darkness around him.)<p>

Harold: (gulp) Easy squeezy lemon peasy.

(As Harold wandered down the halls, he eventually came to the sudden realization.)

Harold: Wait a minute! I HAVE A CANNON! I could've blasted the door down! Awwww, man I'm so stupid! Well I better go back.

(Harold walked backwards to find Sid and Stinkys door. But after a while of walking, all of the hallways started to look the same to him.)

Harold: SID? STINKY? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?

(Utter silence.)

Harold: C'MON YOU GUYS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

(Suddenly, Harold could hear footsteps coming from behind the shadows.)

Harold: WHO'S THERE?

(Harold gripped his arm cannon tightly as he motioned toward the shadow. He prepared for the worst as the creature let out a defeaning roar. And then, a little tiny Unversed stepped out of the shadow and approached Harold.)

Harold: That's it? You're the little monster Arnold's been going on about?

(Harold pointed the arm cannon at the Unversed and fired. The creature was utterly annihalated by the blast.)

Harold: HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, man! That was so easy! I can't believe THIS was what I've been afraid of all this time! These thing are so stupid!

(As Harold kept laughing a looming shadow suddenly came over him. Harolds laughter died down as he slowly turned around and saw a massive armored Unversed hovering right above him.)

Harold: Uh. . . .was that a friend of yours?

(The Unversed let out a deafening roar as one of its hands made a grab for Harold. He ducked away just in time and ran screaming down the hallway.)

Harold: AUGH! AUGH! MOMMYYYYYYY! AAAUUGGHH!

(Harold kept screaming as the giant Unversed chased after him.)

* * *

><p>(In the middle floor, Rhonda and Nadine were both crawling through the vents of the building. Needless to say, Rhonda was not at all happy.)<p>

Rhonda: Nadine. Please explain WHY I am crawling through this filthy ventilation shaft again?

Nadine: Sorry Rhonda, but it's the only other way to sneak inside.

Rhonda: Surely we could've gone through the front door like Arnold and Gerald did!

Nadine: They told us to split up. Besides, if we stay in here, there's less of a chance we'll run into those monsters.

Rhonda: Great. I am crawling through a vent in a building infested with a bunch of disgusting creatures. How could this day get any more peachy?

(At that moment, Rhonda and Nadine fell through a hole in the vent and landed on the floor of the dark hallway.)

Rhonda: Ugh! That's it! I'm calling it quits!

Nadine: Rhonda, we can't just leave!

Rhonda: Watch me! I've got bigger things to worry about than a bunch of hideous, no account. . .

Nadine: MONSTERS!

(Nadine quickly brought out her two laser revolvers and shot two Unversed before they could fall on top of her friend. Rhonda screamed in terror as she came running toward Nadine.)

Rhonda: Nadine, get them away from me!

Nadine: Just stay behind me Rhonda! I'll protect you!

(Nadine faced the oncoming swarm of Unversed that were comming after her and Rhonda. Nadine was firing left and right annihalating all the Unversed she was faced against. Rhonda however stayed behind her best friend and watched as she got rid of the monsters for her. Rhonda then heard a noise from behind and saw three more Unversed plus one big one targeting her.)

Rhonda: Nadine! They are coming from behind us!

Nadine: I'm a little busy holding these ones at bay! Can't you deal with them?

(Rhonda was not very enthusiastic over the whole idea of confronting the monsters herself. She cautiously whipped out her mechanical bo staff and simply pushed them away with it.)

Rhonda: Shoo! Shoo! Get away from me!

(One Unversed suddenly pounced on Rhonda with its claws outstretched. The claws missed her skin, but they ripped off the entire left sleeve of her shirt. Rhonda stared in horr at the damage the monster just caused.)

Rhonda: You. . .ruined. . .my. . .favorite. . . SHIRT!

(Both tips of Rhondas bo staff started to surge with electricity, and then like a maniac, she screamed as she pummeled the Unversed into vapor. She looked at the other two small monsters and whacked them several times with the electrical staff until they were both destroyed. Finally, she turned to the big Unversed right in front of her. Her entire staff surged with electricity and threw it like a javelin at the monster destroying it. With her enemies dispatched, Rhonda walked over to her staff and picked it up.)

Rhonda: Whew. That was actually very invigorating.

(Rhonda held the bo staff proudly as she walked back to see how her friend was doing.)

Rhonda: You were right Nadine. I guess I could stick around and. . .

(But when she looked around, Nadine was nowhere to be found.)

Rhonda: Nadine? Where did you go?

(Rhonda looked around some more, but her friend was still not around.)

Rhonda: Come on Nadine! This isn't funny!

(Suddenly, something crunched under Rhondas feet. When she lifted her foot, she found she found the walkie-talkie Nadine had carried with her broken and with scratch marks on it.)

Rhonda: (gulp) Nadine?

* * *

><p>(Arnold and Gerald walked down the hallway with their weapons in hand.)<p>

Gerald: Hey Arnold?

Arnold: Yeah Gerald?

Gerald: How do you know about this Vanitas guy? Not all of us were with you when we went to a new world. Have you met him once before?

Arnold: Mickey told me all about him. He said he was running away from him when we first met in front of the school.

Gerald: Yeah, I remember that part. Then what?

Arnold: I used the Star Shard to follow Mickey to that other world he went to. I wanted to know more about what's going on. When I found him, he was inside an old baseball stadium and lying in bed. He looked pretty hurt from the last time we met. I asked who this this to him. He told me his name. A dark person in a black and red bodysuit and a helmet which covered his face. He held some strange weapon I've never heard of before. He called it a keyblade. Mickey has one just like it, except Vanitas' was much more sinister. He also said that he leads an army of horrible creatures. The Unversed, who are basically the opposites of human life. Those who are not properly versed with their own existences. I didn't understand what he meant and I wanted to know more. But then he told me to head back to my world. When I finally met Vanitas for the first time, I knew I couldn't face him alone.

Gerald: And you don't need to man. I've got you back. As does everyone else.

Arnold: Yeah. I guess. I wonder how everyone is doing?

* * *

><p>(Back outside, Helga looked at her Arnold locket as she recited more poetry to herself.)<p>

Helga: Such a brave young lad, those football-headed boy is. And yet, I worry about him. With him in enemy territory and me out here safely out of harms way. I wish to go in and be by his side while we fight the forces of evil together. With me and Arnold together, there's no limit to what we could accomplish! Ooooh!

(While Helga was swooning, she heard the sound of heavy breathing down her neck. She didn't even have to look behind to see that it was Brainy. She punched him in the face and instantly became angry.)

Helga: I SHOULD be in there, but Football-head says I havce to wait for my "partner". What the heck is taking Phoebe so long? I hope for her sake she is in some sort of danger!

* * *

><p>Sid: Stinky! Get your shoulder off of me!<p>

Stinky: It weren't me Sid.

Phoebe: Excuse me. But someones leg is on my face.

Sid: Maybe that were me. Sorry.

Nadine: Ow! Who kicked me?

Sid: Don't look at me! It's so dark in here I can barely tell what's going on!

(A door suddenly opened up, and Stinky, Sid, Phoebe, and Nadine fell out of a closet with their hands tied up. When the four kids looked up, they saw the faces of Mr. Scheck and Vanitas looking down on them.)

Sid: AUGH! IT'S MR. SCHECK AND. . .AND SOME OTHER GUY!

Scheck: Hello children. I hope you've enjoyed your tour of FutureTech Industries.

Stinky: Not really. Me and Sid barely got to see around the entire building.

Nadine: Let us go!

Scheck: Oh, little girl. Of course I'll let you all go, provided that you surrender Hillwood to me.

Phoebe: I'm afraid what you ask of us is quite impossible Scheck.

Scheck: So be it. It's your decision.

(Scheck looked out the giant window of his office.)

Scheck: I've already capture four of you. Capturing the others will be simple as that.

Nadine: And how do know that?

Scheck: Poor deluded kids. If you four could fight the Unversed, what makes you think they have a shot?

Phoebe: Arnold is not one to give up so easily.

Scheck: You're right. He has thwarted me one time.

(Scheck turned around and grinned murderously at the four kids.)

Scheck: But now, I have the perfect leverage.

* * *

><p>(Helga still waited outside of the building becoming impatient.)<p>

Helga: Crimeny! I can't belive Phoebe is taking this long to get here! That does it! I'm going in there with or without her!

(Helga grabbed her machine gun and walked right up to the building. But she stopped when she realized something.)

Helga: Wait. These monsters will probably be swarming all over me. I need someone or something to act as a distraction while I go in there. But who can I possibly use?

(It was then that Helga heard that heavy breathing again. She saw Brainy right behind her and almost lost it. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and prepared to punch him in the face again. But she paused when she got an idea.)

Helga: Say Brainy. How would you like to help me get into that building over there?

Brainy: . . . . .um. . . . . . .Okay.

Helga: Atta boy.

(Both Helga and Brainy walked right into the building together.)

* * *

><p>(Back in Arnolds bedroom, Sheena and Lila were busy tending to Eugenes injuries after that incident with the exploding laser gun. Eugenes was now wearing a bandage on his head and was just coming out of his coma.)<p>

Eugene: Whoa. What happened? Ow. My head.

Sheena: Please lie back down Eugene. You have a terrible migrane.

Eugene: Aw, it's nothing Sheena. In fact, I'm feeling better already.

Lila: Please Eugene. You really should lie down.

Eugene: No really you guys. I gotta go help my friends. If I'm not there, then who who knows what'll happen?

Sheena: But you're in no condition to fight.

Eugene: What are you talking about? I feel fine.

(Then Eugene feel out of bed.)

Eugene: I'm okay.

Lila: We'll go down and get you some soup Eugene. Please stay here. We don't want you to get hurt.

(Sheena and Lila left the room while Eugene lied down in bed. But as they left, Eugene got out of bed, grabbed a rope, and walked out of the window and onto the catwalk.)

Eugene: Sorry guys. But my friends really need me.

(Eugene climbed dow the catwalk and ran down the streets to find FutureTech Industries and his his firends who are trapped inside.)

* * *

><p>(The giant Unversed roamed through the dark hallway searching for any intruders. As soon as it disappeared, a closet door opened and Harold peeked out.)<p>

Harold: Whew. That was too close.

(Harold went back into the hallways again holding his arm cannon tight. Everything was absolutely silent and Harold was still scared out of his wits.)

Harold: Okay. I guess I better go back to finding Stinky and Sid now. Unless those monsters already got them! And I'm next!

(The sound of footsteps suddenly echoed through the halls.)

Harold: (gulp) Calm down Harold. If that monster ever comes back, I'll just blast it before it gets me.

(Harold turned behind and saw a figure shrouded in the shadows. Harold screamed as he fired his cannon wildly at the figure. But then, a familiar voice shouted out.)

Rhonda: HAROLD! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!

(Harold stopped firing when he saw Rhonda walking up to him.)

Harold: Rhonda? Is it really you?

Rhonda: Watch where you're firing you bloated neanderthal! You almost shot me!

Harold: Hey! It's dark in here, alright? How would I know it was you?

Rhonda: Well next time, be careful where you aim that thing!

Harold: Fine! Hey wait a minute. Didn't you used to be with Nadine?

Rhonda: I could ask you the same. Where is Stinky and Sid?

Harold: I. . .I don't know. See, they got locked in a room, so I tried to free them, but I got lost, and then this huge monster chased after me!

Rhonda: Sounds like they got them.

Harold: What? Stinky, and Sid, and Nadine? Awwww, I just wanna go home!

Rhonda: So do I. But we don't always get what we want. Hand me your walkie-talkie so we can call Arnold for help.

Harold: Why? Where's yours?

Rhonda: It's broken, alright? Now hand it over.

Harold: Alright, dang! (grumble) Madame Fortress Mommy.

(Harold reached into his pockets, but nothing was in it.)

Harold: Uh oh.

Rhonda: What uh oh? Don't tell me you. . .

Harold: I'm sorry! I must've lost it! Awwww, now we're lost in this big huge building with a bunch of monsters and we can't even reach our friends and it's ALL MY FAAAUUULT!

(Harold starts sobbing on the ground while Rhonda looks at him sympathetically.)

Rhonda: Please get up Harold. It's pathetic.

(Harold sniveled as he stood back up.)

Rhonda: Look, obviously, we've both lost our friends and we may or may not be the last two kids alive. And if we are, then we better make the most of it. So, how about it?

(Rhonda extended her hand towards Harold. He grabbed her hand, and they both smiled as they held their weapons confidently. They heard loud footsteps coming toward them. A swarm of Unversed ran after them.)

Harold: Hey monsters! Get ready to be pounded!

(Harolds arm cannon fired a string of plasma waves at the oncomming horde while a large red laser beam extended from Rhondas bo staff. The two worked together to hold the creatures off for as long as they can.)

* * *

><p>(Another Unversed was destroyed by a laser blast from Arnolds gun. Gerald plowed through an entire group of Unversed with the laser claws which extended from his arm brace. Eventually, the two arrive at the front door to Schecks office.)<p>

Gerald: Well, this is it Arnold. The moment of truth has arrived! And absolutely nothing is going to stand in our way!

Arnold: Uh, Gerald?

(Arnold and Gerald looked tward the door only to find a massive Unversed looming upon them. It was the same one that chased Harold across the building. The Trinity Armor. And it looked ready to fight.)

Gerald: Man! That has got to be the biggest Unversed I have ever seen!

Arnold: I think we can take him. After all, it's two against one, right?

(Suddenly, The Trinity Armor broke up into three pieces and floated above them.)

Arnold: Uh, even so, we can still take 'em, right?

(The legs of the Trinity Armor slammed into the ground which sent Arnold and Gerald off balance.)

Arnold: Gerald! Heads up!

(The legs got ready to stomp on top of Gerald. But in the nick of time, the brace formed a laser shield which protected him from being crushed. Arnold blasted the legs away with his gun. But immediately after, the torso of the Trinity Armor spun right into both Arnold and Gerald knocking them into a wall.)

Gerald: Is it too late to go back and say we tried?

(The arms suddenly started to spin throwing fireballs all over the room.)

Arnold: Yep. It's too late.

(Arnold and Gerald jumped away from the attack and were seperated from each other.)

Arnold: Gerald! Twist your brace!

(Gerald did as Arnold commanded and twisted the metal part of his arm brace. The brace shone a bright blue color as a sound wave erupted from it. When the soundwave hit the Unversed, all three parts became paralyzed.)

Gerald: Now that's what I'm talking about!

(While the enemy was disoriented, Arnold fire a barrage of lasers at both parts of the Trinity Armor. But they didn't stay down for long. The three parts of the Unversed floated back up and scatted across from Arnold and Gerald until they were facing each other.)

Gerald: Uh Arnold? What are they doing?

Arnold: I don't know.

(When both parts of the Unversed started to spark, Arnold immediately caught on to what they were about to do.)

Arnold: DUCK!

(Arnold and Gerald dropped to the floor just in time as the three parts of the Trinity Armor simultaneously fired a laser into the center creating an electrical arc which the two were directly under. As soon as the lasers stopped firing, the Trinity Armor reassembled itself again.)

Gerald: Alright. So it's two against one again! Just the way I like it!

Helga: That's the way I like it too!

(The two kids covered their ears as the sound of loud gunfire assaulted their ears. The barrage of bullets bombarded the legs of the Trinity Armor until they exploded into darkness. Helga stormed past the two as she faced the giant monster.)

Arnold: Helga?

Helga: The one and only!

Arnold: But where's. . .LOOK OUT!

(The Trinity Armors fists slammed onto the kids who dodged just in time. Gerald put a laser shield upon himself to protect him from the impact. Then his arm brace formed three long laser claws which grew three meters in length. Using the massive claws, Gerald slashed the arms two times before they too were destroyed. The torso spun wildly knocking Gerald and Helga away. And then, it charged after Arnold.)

Gerald: ARNOLD! Get out of the way man!

Arnold: No Gerald! This has to end now!

(Arnold gripped the laser gun and pointed it at the Trinity Armor torso. One single laser blast was all it took to make the giant Unversed fall to the ground and then disappear.)

Arnold: WE DID IT!

Gerald: That monster never stood a chance!

(Arnold and Gerald celebrated defeating the Trinity Armor, but realized that Helga was there.)

Gerald: Oh yeah. And thank you too Helga.

Helga: Whatever Tall-hair Boy!

Arnold: Where is Phoebe?

Helga: The heck if I know. She probably got lost or something.

Arnold: So you found your way to here all by yourself?

Helga: No, are you crazy? Those creatures would've eaten me alive if I went on my own! I needed someone to act as a distraction so those thing won't target me.

Gerald: Really? Who would be dumb enough to act as a distraction for YOU?

(Helga pointed behind her and Brainy appeared horribly beaten and scratched, but still alive and well. And still breathing heavily.)

Helga: Alright, let's get this show on the road! Where are we going now?

Arnold: Through there!

(Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Brainy walked over to Schecks door and opened it up. The inside was completely veiled in shadows apart from the large window which showcased a dark red cloudy sky with the moon shining up high. The anomaly started to grow larger in the distance. But there attention was turned to Mr. Scheck who is sitting calmly at his desk.)

Scheck: I expected you kids wouldn't understand the concept of big buisness.

(Scheck stood up from his chair and looked out the window.)

Scheck: It would've been beautiful. The worlds largest mall, built over this godforsaken neighborhood. But you kids just couldn't accept the fact that change is inevitable! That WE can see the future! That the old and the weak must be weeded out to make way for bigger and better things!

Arnold: You're right. Change is inevitable. But change is whatever WE make of it. You claim that you see the future. But no one can truly see the future, especially when it's a future planned by a powerhungry man like yourself!

Scheck: HAHAHAHAHA! Just like you Arnold to always look on the bright side!

Arnold: Well, somebody has to.

Scheck: Idiot! There is nothing bright about this town! In just a matter of minutes, this entire area will be a decaying missprint in the history books!

Helga: Alright! Enough with the crummy chit-chat! Let me just blow his brains out so we can be done already!

(Helga pointed her machine gun at Scheck and got ready to pull the trigger. But to her surprise, Helgas gun was suddenly sliced in half. The attacker pointed the keyblade to Helgas face. Arnold and Gerald pointed their weapons at the attacker.)

Arnold: Vanitas.

Vanitas: Long time no see Football-face.

Gerald: That's Vanitas? Man oh man, he looks funky!

Scheck: Call it off now children and we might just spare your lives. . .and your friends lives as well.

Arnold: Our friends?

(Vanitas swung his keyblade into the shadows creating a wall of blue fire. As the room lit up with the blue flames, Phoebe, Stinky, Sid, and Nadine were showcased comatose inside dark prison pods shaped somewhat like closed blossoms.)

Helga: PHOEBE!

Gerald: Stinky! Sid!

Arnold: And Nadine too!

Vanitas: And it just gets better!

(Vanitas snapped his fingers as one of the large Unversed came in carrying the unconscious bodies of both Harold and Rhonda. The Unversed dropped them both into a seperate pod next to the other trapped kids.)

Vanitas: Now it's going to be like this. Give in, or your friends fry.

Helga: We're not afraid of you!

(A black orb suddenly appeared in Vanitas' hand. As the orb shone a black light, Phoebes body was slowly being engulfed by dark flames.)

Helga: Okay, OKAY, STOP! Don't hurt her!

(Vanitas withdrew the orb and walked up to Helga.)

Vanitas: So, you finally coming to terms with your situation?

(Helga reluctantly knodded her head.)

Vanitas: Good.

(With a powerful slice from his keyblade, Helga was struck across the chest and kneeled down on the floor in pain.)

Gerald: HEY! She already surrendered! That was a cheap sho-URK!

(Gerald was also struck in the chest and was sent sprawling across the floor.)

Arnold: GERALD!

(Out of anger, Arnold pointed his laser gun at Vanitas. But he displayed the black orb again and Arnold angrily put the gun down. Vanitas laughed and struck Arnold in the chest as well. Arnold fell down hurt from the powerful hit. But Vanitas wasn't though yet. When Arnold was on the groud, Vanitas repeatedly kicked him and stomped on him out of pure sadism. Scheck was sitting at his desk enjoying every moment of it. Brainy could do nothing as his friends got hurt. When Vanitas was done torturing Arnold, he turned his attention to Brainy.)

Vanitas: Oh, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you!

(Vanitas raised his keyblade in the air ready to bring it down upon the innocent kid. But before the killing blow could be delivered. . .)

Eugene: HOLD IT!

(Vanitas and Scheck looked up and saw Eugene high above the ceiling. Using the rope he brough with him, he swung down Tarzan style to the floor. But in the process, he crashed into the wall.)

Eugene: I'm okay.

(Instantly, Eugene stood up and faced both Vanitas and Scheck as Brainy walked up beside him.)

Eugene: Oh, hey Brainy.

Vanitas: HAHAHAHA! Is that it? This is all that's left?

Eugene: You better believe it buster!

Vanitas: Hmph! This is gonna be easier than I thought.

(Eugene pulled out the gun that exploded in his face from before and he pointed it at Vanitas.)

Vanitas: You really think you can pull that trigger? Go ahead. I dare you!

(Eugene twitched nervously as he almost refrained from firing his weapon. But his face turned into a serious look really quick.)

Eugene: Please let this work.

(Eugene pulled the trigger but nothing came out. Instead, it started to shake wildly as if it were about to explode. Surprisingly though, it was all part of Eugenes plan.)

Eugene: Perfect.

(Eugene threw the shaking gun over to the pods containing Harold, Rhonda, Sid, Stinky, Nadine, and Phoebe. When it blew up, the firey explosion it caused burned away the glass doors of the pods causing the kids to fall out. Their bodies however were still comatose.)

Eugene: Brainy! Go help them!

(Brainy ran over to the unconscious kids. Scheck was not happy with this sudden turn of events.)

Scheck: Vanitas, what are you doing? Stop them!

(Vanitas lifted his keyblade and ran over to attack Eugene. But suddenly, the brunt side of a sledgehammer struck him in the stomach and he doubled over.)

Helga: Pay back with back pay, bucko!

(Scheck was fuming over what was happening. Gerald got back up and help Arnold up who was hurt pretty bad.)

Gerald: Arnold! You okay man?

Arnold: I'm fine Gerald.

(Arnold looked over to see Eugene and Brainy trying to help the comatose friends out and Helga who was pummeling Vanitas with her sledgehammer trying to keep him away from the kids.)

Arnold: They'll never make it out in time. Unless. . .

(Arnold pulls the teleportation pad out of his pocket and presses a button which makes it glow green and yellow lights.)

Arnold: EUGENE! CATCH!

(Arnold tosses the teleportation pad to Eugene like a frisbee and he catches it. As Eugene tries to figure out what it is, a dome of glowing light covers him, Brainy, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, and Phoebe. Vanitas takes notice of this and finally pushes Helga off of him. A blue fireball forms at the tip of his keyblade and he launches it into the kids. At the last split second, the fireball comes into contact with Eugene before they disappear.)

Gerald: Do you think he made it okay?

Arnold: I don't know Gerald.

(Arnold, Gerald, and Helga turned to Scheck and Vanitas who were out of options.)

Arnold: It's over Scheck! You have nothing to hold against us!

Scheck: You fools. You do realized that the Unversed swarm will be unleashed in about five minutes!

Helga: That's all we'll need you big doughnut hole!

Vanitas: Really. Then what do you say we make these five minutes. . .interesting?

Gerald: Huh?

(Vanitas lifted his keyblade over to Scheck and did something nobody saw coming. He threw the keyblade right into Scheck and impaled him in the chest.)

Arnold: What are you doing?

(Vanitas laughed as his body suddenly disappeared into smoke and floated right over to where Scheck is. Schecks body became engulfed in the dark smoke. And when it disappeared, Scheck stood there wearing Vanitas' bodysuit with only his head free. He pulled the keyblade out of his chest and stared down the three kids with his glowing yellow eyes.)

Scheck: The tables have turned Arnold! You cannot beat me now!

Arnold: We won't let you destroy Hillwood to build some. . .some mall!

Scheck: IDIOT! Do you still think this is about a mall! This is about more than that! This is abut getting what I deserve! And what I deserve is revenge!

(The keyblade started to glow red as Scheck slammed it into the floor. The impact was so powerful that the entire building started to shake.)

Scheck: Let's see you get out of this alive! This is the price you pay for meddling in the affairs of Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck!

(Scheck disappeared into a dark portal as the building started to fall apart on top of the kids.)

Helga: Great! Now we're going to die!

Gerald: What are we going to do Arnold?

Arnold: I'm thinking, I'm thinking!

Helga: Well think faster Football-head! Otherwise we're going to be covered in fifty tons of debris!

Arnold: Covered. . .That's it! Gerald! We need you to surround us in a shield to protect us when the building collapses!

Gerald: Arnold, that's crazy! Let's do it! Everyone get by me!

(Arnold and Helga came close to Gerald as his arm brace projected a laser shield above him and his friends. The building collapsed on top of them as the three kids fell down screaming with the forcefield still up. Eventually, the entire FutureTech Industries building was nothing but a pile of rubble. And then, popping out of the rubble came the filthy bodies of Arnold, Gerald, and Helga who miraculously survived the buildings collapse.)

Gerald: Whoo! That was intense! They oughta make a ride out of that for DinoLand!

Helga: Cram it Tall-Hair Boy! Where the heck is Arnold?

(Gerald and Helga looked over to see Arnold staring sadly at the giant anomaly which has grown in size. Gerald walked up to his best friend and watched the anomaly with him as did Helga.)

Gerald: Now what do we do Arnold?

Arnold: I. . . . . .I don't know.

* * *

><p>(Sid opened his eyes to find himself staring right into<p>

the face of Brainy who was breathing on him heavily.)

Sid: GAH!

(Sid fell right out of bed and pointed his sword at the kid. But he lowered it when he found out there was no danger.)

Sid: Oh, Brainy. It's just you. Don't do that! You scared the stuffing out of me!

(Sid looked around and saw that Harold, Stinky, Phoebe, Rhonda, and Nadine were also asleep in separate beds and just now waking up.)

Nadine: Where are we?

Stinky: I reckon we're in Arnolds room, on the counta it looks a lot like it.

Phoebe: That is unusual. The last thing I remember, we were captured by Scheck. And then everything seemed to go dark after that.

Harold: The last thing I remember was these huge monsters coming after me and Rhonda. And then I guess I kind of blanked out after that.

Rhonda: "Hey monsters! Get ready to be pounded!" More like THEY pounded US!

Harold: Well at least we weren't the last two people alive. There's that.

Sid: Wait a minute! Where are Arnold and Gerald?

Phoebe: And Helga for that matter.

(Brainy held his hands up not knowing anything. Then Sheena and Lila come into the room and see everyone wide awake.)

Lila: Oh, good! Everyone's alright!

Rhonda: Where are Arnold, Gerald, and Helga?

Sheena: They're probably still at the building still trying to defeat Scheck. You all must've been out of it for a while, because you just teleported into Arnolds room without warning while Brainy and Eugene were above you.

Phoebe: We were? Then I guess that explains the teleportation pad.

Stinky: We can't just stay here while our friends are trapped. We gotta go back and save them!

Phoebe: We can't. This thing only works once. I'm afraid Arnold, Gerald, and Helga are on their own.

Harold: Hey, wait. You said Eugene was here? Whu-well where is he?

(Lila and Sheena did their best to hold back their tears as they pointed toward Arnolds bed which had something under the covers.)

Nadine: Is he. . . .under there?

(Harold walked over to Arnolds bed and pulled the covers off. Everyone freaked when they saw Eugenes body almost completely lifeless and covered in serious burn marks.)

Phoebe: Oh my! Those are some serious injuries!

Sid: Well, is he still alive?

(Phoebe looked over Eugenes body to search for even the slightest signs of life. But her head hung low.)

Phoebe: I'm afraid the situation is more serious than we thought. I can't feel a pulse, but his heart is still beating slowly. I'm afraid Eugene. . . . .might not be able to make it.

(Nobody said a word fearing the worst for their friend. Sheena and Lila put on some special gloves and held their hands over Eugenes body. The gloves started to shine with an angelic green light as did Eugenes body.)

Lila: That should help to stall his fate. But I don't know how long it will last.

Sheena: This is terrible. Eugene is going to. . . . .(sob)

(Everyone was deathly silent as many of them removed their hats to mourn.)

Stinky: Well, I guess you were right Sid. Eugene was the first to leave us.

Sid: Y. . .yeah. (sniff)

(Stinky and Sid couldn't hold back their tears any longer, and they openly cried over Eugenes body as did Harold who hugged both Lila and Sheena who also cried on him.)

Stinky: (sob) Poor Eugene! He risked his life to save us, and he got fried by them big bad monsters!

(Phoebe solemnly pulled the covers over Eugenes body as a single tear ran down her face. Brainy's face stayed the same, although it was plainly obvious he was saddened by this turn of events.)

Harold: WAAAAAAHAHAHA! I never even got to apologize for sabotaging his bike several times until he was five!

(As Harold wept, Rhonda embraced her friend Nadine as she too cried over her shoulder.)

Nadine: It'll be okay Rhonda.

(But even Nadines comforting words weren't enough to stop Rhondas tears. After everyone was done mourning, the group sat down and began to think about what to do with their lives.)

Lila: Now what are we going to do?

Sid: Maybe we should leave town. Arnold still has that weird crystal thing in his drawer.

(Sid opened a drawer and pulled out the Star Shard for everyone to see.)

Nadine: But what about Arnold and the others?

Stinky: I reckon the monsters already got to them. We might as well give up while we still stand.

(Everyone agreed to Stinkys idea. But the only one who didn't say anything surprisingly was Rhonda. She looked at the bo staff which she still held in her hands and instantly stood up and shouted.)

Rhonda: NO!

Harold: Huh? Whaddya mean no?

Rhonda: Look you guys! Maybe I didn't want to be a part of this crazy plan at first. But like it or not, we have a responsibility now! I mean, Arnold made US the protectors of this neighborhood, didn't he? And you know what? I happen to like living here! If you think I'm going to let those beasts take this place away from me, they've got another thing coming! And who knows? Maybe Arnold, Gerald, and Helga could still be alive!

Phoebe: But Rhonda. The odds of them fighting an entire swarm of the Unversed by themselves are. . .

Rhonda: They are NOT going to fight by themselves! WE are going to rid this town of those creatures once and for all! Now who's with me!

(The entire group was blank faced at Rhondas sudden enthusiasm.)

Sid: Uh, how hard did those monsters his you on the head? Still, you do have a point. Those monsters took away Eugene! And I say it's time to make them PAY!

Nadine: Sid is right! I am not leaving this town! I am going to stand my ground with Rhonda!

Stinky: Shee-oot! That sure is one heck of a speech there.

Harold: I'd sure like to get back at those monsters for pounding me!

Phoebe: I suppose, we could achieve something.

(Everyone looked at Brainy, Lila, and Sheena wanting to know what they think.)

Brainy: Um. . . . . . . .I'm in.

(The group joined hands feeling a whole new level of confidence in them.)

Stinky: Those Unversed fellows are going down tonight!

(The group cheered on as they grabbed their weapons and looked outside as they saw the anomaly glowing a bright red color.)

* * *

><p>(On top of a hill, Scheck stood right beneath the anomaly with the keyblade in hand.)<p>

Scheck: For too long I have been denied my rightful place in this world! Now, I HAVE THE POWER TO TAKE IT!

(Scheck pointed the keyblade upwards into the anomaly firing a laser inside. The anomaly crackled with electricity as a massive swarm of the Unversed fell from the sky. Scheck laughed evilly as everything was coming together.)

Scheck: MY MOMENT OF GLORY HAS ARRIVED!

* * *

><p>(Arnold, Gerald, and Helga watched from on top of the debris of FutureTech Industries as the Unversed swarm was headed straight for Hillwood intent on destroying it.)<p>

Helga: Crimeny! There's gotta be like a billion monsters down there!

Gerald: C'mon Arnold! We gotta think of a plan to stop them!

Arnold: How? How are we going to stop something like that?

Helga: How should I know Football-head? You're the one with the bright ideas!

Arnold: Well, I've got nothing left except. . .to just get out of here as fast as we can.

Gerald: What? Arnold, you can't be serious!

Arnold: Look. We did a good job. But now there's nothing more we can do. We have to evacuate the universe.

Gerald: But we came so close!

Arnold: We can always try again. But next time, we'll bring in reinforcements.

Helga: There isn't gonna be a next time bucko! We got this far, and we're not giving up without a fight!

(Arnold still looked down. But Helga gave him a comforting look.)

Helga: Look. We wouldn't even be here without you. It may have sounded crazy, but so far, you putting together this army was the best thing to ever happen to all of us. Don't just do this for us. Do it for our neighborhood. For our world.

(Helga put a hand on Arnolds shoulder. This seemed to brighten Arnolds spirit as he brought his gun out and ran down to the city.)

Gerald: Hey Arnold! Where are you going?

Arnold: I'm going to save the neighborhood!

(Arnold kept on running while Gerald and Helga tried to catch up.)

* * *

><p>(Everyone in the neighborhood screamed as hordes of Unversed ran across the streets. Some ran past Green's Meats store while others have officially taken over the vacant lot. Helga and Gerald ran in with their weapons to observe the situation.)<p>

Gerald: Dang. We lost him!

Helga: Well whatever messed up plan he has, it better be good!

(The two kids look up to the sky and see an entire swarm of jellyfish-like Unversed floating right over them.)

Helga: Great. Looks like we're stuck holding these things off. ONE SIDE GEEK WADS!

(Helga swung her hammer around striking numerous Unversed while Gerald fired paralyzing soundwaves from his arm brace. But the more they destroyed, the more that kept coming.)

Gerald: We'll never get them all at this rate! If only we had a little more help!

Curly: DID SOMEONE CALL?

(Helga and Gerald looked on top of a building and saw something they could not believe. It was Curly. Except now, he was shirtless, wearing camo pants, had a red bandana tied around his head, and his face and body was completely smeared in war paint. He unsheathed the two swords he had earlier and dove from the top of the building laughing like a mad man. Curly landed right on top of one of the Unversed and the sliced it apart.)

Helga: Man. What is with that kid?

(Curly hacked his way through the jellyfish Unversed until he walked over to Gerald and Helga.)

Curly: I see you two miraculously survived.

Gerald: What made you think we were dead?

Curly: I had been scouting this neighborhood for five hours searching for signs of these Unversed creatures. I had assumed they must've gotten you.

Helga: The reason we weren't around was because we've been running around in a labyrinth crammed full of these freakin' things!

Curly: You don't say? I'm surprised you're both even alive.

Gerald: Uh, could we maybe talk AFTER we defeat the Unversed?

Curly: Say no more!

(Curly ran into the swarm with his two swords unsheathed. Gerald and Helga were watching in awe as Curly was defeating the flying Unversed using sword slices, swift acrobatics, and even ballet moves. The two returned to their fighting as the other Unversed hovered above them. Gerald brought out his laser claws and Helga set her sledgehammer on fire and they both ran in to fight. Gerald slashed at the monsters before him with his claws. Helga was also plowing through the storm with her fiery hammer. But just when they thought they had beaten them all, another swarm of jellyfish Unversed floated down. More popped up from the ground as well. Curly looked ready for more, but Gerald and Helga were becoming exhausted.)

Helga: This is a nightmare! These things won't stay down!

Gerald: The three of us aren't enough! If only Arnold were here!

Helga: Yeah. He'd know what to do in this situation.

(The Unversed surrounded them and looked intent on taking those kids down.)

Gerald: (groan) Looks like it's time for round two.

(Gerald, Helga, and Curly readied their weapons on the Unversed surrounding them. But before anybody could do anything, a huge blinding laser was fired forcing the kids to cover their eyes. When the laser cleared, a huge hole in the Unversed swarm was made. The laser nearly decimated half the swarm.)

Helga: What the heck was that?

(The kids then heard the sound of heavy breathing and turned to see the kid responsible hunched over holding an oversized ten-barreled cannon over his backside.)

Brainy: Um. . . . . . .hey.

Helga, Gerald, and Curly: BRAINY?

Curly: Whoa. Nice weapon man!

Gerald: Okay! Now I have officially seen everything!

(As everyone was surprised at Brainys sudden entrance into the battle, they had to return their attention back to the Unversed. But they alone were suddenly bombarded by a barrage of lasers, electric spheres, and exploding arrows. Joining Brainys side arrived Harold, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, and Phoebe each of them holding their respective weapons. Lila and Sheena were also there not holding any weapons, but wearing the shimmering vests and their healing gloves.)

Stinky: Sorry to be tardy for the party everyone!

Phoebe: Alright everyone! Like we planned! Attack!

(The kids ran into the swarm screaming destroying all the Unversed they came across. Phoebe was using her expert sword fighting skills swinging her rapier at the enemies. The Unversed were in for a big surprise as Phoebes rapier suddenly sparked with electricity and fired electrical spheres at the swarms which exploded on impact. Lightning then surged from the tip blowing smoke into the air. Stinky stepped out with his special bow and arrows. With quick precision and accuracy, the Unversed were annihilated by the arrows which exploded into millions of tiny darts hitting multiple targets at once. While Stinky was preoccupied, Nadine stepped up with her laser revolvers and started nailing Unversed left and right like a gunslinger of the old west. Gerald and Helga were watching as their friends were destroying the Unversed swarm before their very eyes.)

Helga: Man. I can't believe I'm saying this, but they've actually gotten better.

Curly: SAVE SOME FOR ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Curly ran into the fray leaving the exhausted Helga and Gerald behind. Lila and Sheena walked up them with their gloves glowing in their beautiful green colors.)

Sheena: Are you two okay?

Helga: Yeah, sure we're fine.

Lila: You look exhausted. Let us help you.

Helga: Hey! Back off sister!

(Sheena and Lila grabbed Gerald and Helgas arms respectively shine the green glow onto their bodies.)

Helga: What's the big idea? What is this?

(When Sheena and Lila let go, Gerald and Helga stood back up with a surprising revelation.)

Gerald: Hey! I don't feel tired anymore! How did you girls do that?

Lila: Oh, we found these gloves in the box Arnold had in his basement, and we figured they would suit us okay.

Helga: So, you both borrowed something from Arnold without asking. You two are actually alright.

(Gerald and Helga felt more excited than ever as they ran back into the Unversed swarm. Immediately, a large cluster of them were being utterly annihilated by Sid who shot at them with a barrage of bullets from his shotgun every second. Sid was wearing his sunglasses in a way that somewhat mimes the terminator. More Unversed were flying toward him, but a red laser extended from the tip of Rhondas bo staff causing them to evaporate on contact. As the Unversed moved closer to Rhonda, she retracted the big laser started whacking the monsters with the staff which was sparking with electricity. When she slammed the bo staff into the ground, the shockwave sent a whole bunch of them flying into the air where Harold finished them off by shooting them with his arm cannon. When a huge Unversed snuck up behind him, Harold set his cannon to its highest setting and erupted a powerful jet of cold blue flames onto it. The Unversed froze in a block of ice until was shattered by Curly who was on the back of one of the giant Unversed like a mechanical bull. Gerald and Helga and Gerald teamed up to take down another Trinity Armor which appeared. Gerald destroyed the legs with one quick slice on the giant laser claws and Helga destroyed the arms with a single swing from her fiery sledgehammer. As for the torso, Gerald and Helga stepped out of the way as the giant cannon on Brainys back launched another destructive laser which annihilated the torso of the Trinity Armor and whatever was left of the Unversed swarm. Pretty soon, the entire battlefield was empty save for the kids. Sheena and Lila tended to the exhausted kids with their healing gloves.)

Harold: Oh man, are we glad to see you guys! Wait. Where's Arnold?

Helga: We don't even know! He just ran off somewhere into the city without us!

Phoebe: Well then, we better find him and fast before the Unversed find him.

Stinky: Or worse, Mr. Scheck and that Vanitas feller.

Gerald: Now hold on! I just noticed someone is missing. Where is Eugene?

(The group was silent and desperately holding back their tears again. Helga and Gerald did not yet know.)

Nadine: Eugene is. . . . .unable to come. . .with us.

Sid: Those evil monsters got to him! And now he's going to die!

(Gerald and Helga froze up as Sid burst into tears.)

Gerald: Eugene? Dead? This. . .this isn't possible!

Helga: You're telling me.

Sheena: We were all so depressed, we almost considered leaving the universe and headed to someplace safe. But we decided that this town needed us, and we will protect it until the end.

Helga: Really? And who motivated you into staying and fighting?

Lila: Actually, it was all Rhondas idea.

Gerald and Helga: RHONDA?

Rhonda: That's right.

Helga: Rhonda? You of all people?

Rhonda: Well, all of my favorite stores are here. Why should I let those Unversed as they are called ruin our lives?

Gerald: Well, that is some spirit you all got. If Arnold were here right now, I know he would be very proud of all of you for being here.

Harold: Well then, why don't we go find him? And if Scheck or that Vanitas guy is there, we will pound them so hard, they'll never want to mess with us again!

Helga: Harold. That is the STUPIDEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD! LET'S DO IT!

Stinky: Yeah! Let's do it for Eugene!

(The group of kids gave out a loud cheer and ran down the streets of Hillwood to find their friend. Of course, they had their weapons drawn out for anymore Unversed coming their way.)

* * *

><p>(Arnold entered through the front door of the Sunset Arms boarding house. Silently, he stepped downstair into the basement until he found his secret compartment of special weapons. There were only a few things in there, but Arnold grabbed each and every one of them. While he was loading up, Arnold heard voices coming from the floor.)<p>

Phil: Arnold!

Arnold: HUH?

(Arnold quickly brought out his laser gun thinking he was under attack. But then he saw his grandpa hiding under a trapdoor with the other borders, including Oskar, Suzie, Ernie, Mr. Hyunh, and his grandma Gertie.)

Arnold: Grandpa? What are you all doing down here?

Oskar: It's the end of the world Arnold! The city is being destroyed! Eheheheh!

Mr. Hyunh: There are these little creatures running around the streets. They are very creepy!

Ernie: Quick. Get inside. I think there might be room for you.

Phil: If we push Oskar out!

Arnold: Sorry guys. But I gotta go back out there.

Ernie: What? Why?

Suzie: Those things will eat you alive!

Arnold: There's just something I have to take care of first. Wish me luck everyone.

(Arnold left with his arsenal of weapons and stepped outside.)

Gertie: Yeehaa! Go get 'em partner!

Phil: YOU CAN DO IT SHORTMAN! GO OUT THERE AND GIVE THEM WHAT FOR! Oh, that poor doomed fool.

* * *

><p>(The streets were surprisingly quiet aside from the Unversed who were watching Arnold from the rooftops. Arnold stood in the exact center of the neighborhood waiting for someone to appear.)<p>

Arnold: I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SCHECK! VANITAS! COME HERE AND LET'S TALK!

(At first nothing happened. But then, a loud laughter could be heard echoing through the city. The voice sounded a lot like Scheck and Vanitas were speaking in unison.)

Scheck/Vanitas: So Arnold, you still think I can't see the future? Well look around! The future is happening RIGHT NOW!

Arnold: Not if I have a say in this!

(A portal opened up and Scheck stepped out still wearing Vanitas' body suit and holding his keyblade. It's like both Scheck and Vanitas had become one sentient being of darkness)

Scheck/Vanitas: I don't understand you Arnold! Even when I've won, you still try and stop me!

Arnold: You're wrong! You haven't won yet!

Scheck/Vanitas: No, YOU'RE WRONG! You just can't accept defeat!

Arnold: I KNOW when I'm defeated! You on the other hand should watch out.

Scheck/Vanitas: Oh, now I'm frightened! HA! You are just a stupid little kid!

Arnold: Maybe so. But I'm the kid who is going to run you out of town!

(Arnold brought out his laser gun and a large blue lightsaber and ran in to attack. But Scheck/Vanitas was quick to strike with the keyblade. Arnold defended himself quickly with the lightsaber, but was pushed back from the force of the impact. Before Scheck/Vanitas could impale him then and there, a laser beam fired from the gun hitting him in the chest. Arnold jumped back up and ran in with the lightsaber in his hands. Both of them exchanged blows with their weapons. But Scheck/Vanitas proved to be the better sword fighter kicking Arnold in the chest and smacking him in the face with the broadside of his keyblade.)

Scheck/Vanitas: Pathetic little boy.

(Scheck/Vanitas prepared a fireball from the tip of his keyblade preparing to fire it at Arnold. But the boy grabbed a few grenades from his pocket and threw them at Scheck/Vanitas. When it landed near his feet, the grenade exploded in an electrical storm leaving a burn mark on the pavement. But Scheck/Vanitas wasn't around.)

Arnold: Did I win?

Helga: ARNOLD! LOOK OUT!

(But Arnolds friends arrived too late, Scheck/Vanitas descended down upon Arnold and performed a vertical slice straight down Arnolds body. The boy fell down into an almost lifeless state.)

Helga: NO!

(Scheck/Vanitas laughed in triumph as he raised the keyblade up into the air and got ready to finish Arnold off.)

Scheck/Vanitas: You should've evacuated the city like I told you to Football-Head! Now it's time to pay for your virtues!

Gerald: Get away from him!

(Scheck/Vanitas did not listen to any of the kids and plunged his keyblade down. But at the last millisecond, Brainys oversized back cannon launched another gigantic laser blowing the enemy away from Arnold. Everyone expected the blast to annihilate him, but to everyones shock and horror, Scheck/Vanitas was blocking the massive laser with his keyblade. And with blinding speed, Scheck/Vanitas dove right into the cannon and utterly destroyed it. Brainy was on the ground bruised and beaten, but still breathing heavily. Lila and Sheena tended to his injuries while the other glared at him intently.)

Helga: HEY! Nobody pounds that freak except ME!

(Lifting the sledgehammer high, Helga rushed to Scheck/Vanitas and swung it wildly. After a couple misses, Scheck/Vanitas grabbed the hammer and glared at Helga with his ominous yellow eyes.)

Scheck/Vanitas: This time, I'm prepared.

(Phoebe ran in to save her friend firing sparks at the enemy forcing to releasing his grip on Helga. Scheck/Vanitas and Phoebe were locked in a swordfight while Stinky, Sid and Harold sought their chance to attack while the enemy was distracted. After Scheck/Vanitas finally pushed Phoebe away, he was bombarded by a hailstorm of lasers, bullets, and arrows.)

Sid: THAT'S FOR HURTING OUR FRIEND EUGENE, YOU SICK TWISTED ANIMAL!

(Finally, Scheck/Vanitas had enough and exploded a wall of fire in front of the three kids. But that fire was blown away by Rhonda who twirled her bo staff around like a propeller creating a powerful gust of wind. Nadine was also by her side aiming her revolvers at the adversary. Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, and Curly gripped their weapons tightly preparing for another fight. Scheck/Vanitas was surrounded on all sides.)

Harold: Alright you! Don't try anything funny or else we're gonna pound you so hard, that we. . .we. . .well we might do something REALLY HORRIBLE TO YOU!

(Scheck/Vanitas merely laughed and lifted his keyblade into the air. A laser shot up into the sky and opened another anomaly. Even more Unversed flooded out of the anomaly and ran loose across town with the other Unversed.)

Scheck/Vanitas: You were saying?

Harold: Alright! YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT!

(Harolds arm cannon pointed into Scheck/Vanitas' face and fired a cold jet of blue flames at him. The blue fire surrounded Scheck/Vanitas in a thick glacier of ice. But he easily broke out of it and lunged at the kids with his keyblade. Sid decided to face him unsheathing his broadsword. But with one swing, Scheck/Vanitas knocked the sword out of Sids hands before he even had a chance.)

Sid: Um, best two out of three?

(Scheck/Vanitas got ready to finish Sid off, but a laser lasso wrapped around his arms. Geralds arm brace projected the lasso try to keep him from harming Sid. However, Gerald was thrown around when Scheck/Vanitas' incredible strength sent him hurling toward Sid. The two tried to escape while Helga and Phoebe surrounded him with their weapons. As Scheck/Vanitas got ready to fight them, lasers pounded against his backside. Nadine fired lasers from her revolvers striking the enemy every chance she got. But when the next shot fired, Scheck/Vanitas disappeared. As everyone searched for him, Nadine was blasted into a wall with a powerful swing of Scheck/Vanitas' keyblade.)

Rhonda: HEY! No one tosses my friend around like that!

(Rhonda ran in twirling her bo staff around. But lighting spouted from the tip of Scheck/Vanitas' dark keyblade blinding her and paralyzing her legs making her unable to stand back up.)

Stinky: Hey! Rhonda's in trouble! Somebody's gotta save her!

Helga: Alright! One side you morons!

(Helga ran in and smacked Scheck/Vanitas across the face resulting in a sickening crack. Scheck/Vanitas turned his head toward Helga who is looking very creeped out.)

Rhonda: Somebody! Please get me out of here!

Gerald: Hang on tight!

(Gerald limped over to Rhonda pulling her over to Lila and Sheena who were both helping to heal the injuries of Nadine and Sid. Helga was swing the hammer all across Scheck/Vanitas' body. But every hit didn't seem to do a thing. Scheck/Vanitas was laughing at Helgas repeated attempts to try and hurt him.)

Helga: CRIMINY! Why won't you go down already?

Scheck/Vanitas: Why don't you ask them?

(Scheck/Vanitas directed everyones attention to the Unversed army behind him who seemed to be evaporating into smoke. But as they turn into smoke, they come into his body.)

Scheck/Vanitas: The Unversed make me stronger! I am virtually unbeatable!

Stinky: Aw, that ain't fair!

Scheck/Vanitas: Deal with it Country Boy!

Stinky: Hey! Who are ya callin' Country Boy?

(Stinky aimed his arrows and fired them at Scheck/Vanitas. Now, about ten to fifteen arrows were embedded into Scheck/Vanitas' body before they disappear entirely. Stinky and the other kids gulped at this new power he has.)

Scheck/Vanitas: My turn.

(Scheck/Vanitas suddenly became blurred as he ran fast all across the street. Stinky brought out his dual sickles incase he comes to close. But one by one, he watched as Phoebe went down with a dark rip slice onto her vest. His best friend Harold fired nervously, but he too was knocked out. Stinky searched everywhere for the lightning fast assailant. But when he saw a blue fire ball coming down onto his feet, Stinky jumped out of the way only to fall right into Scheck/Vanitas' arms. The enemy fired Stinky into the crowd of defeated kids and turned his attention to the only ones still conscious enough to fight. Helga and Curly were prepared for anything.)

Curly: Beware you crazed charlatan! For I will smite you with great ease, and-GAH!

(A simple bonk on the head was all it took to defeat Curly. Scheck/Vanitas turned his attention to Helga who lit her sledgehammer on fire to prepare for her final battle.)

Helga: Listen bucko! I'm giving you just one more chance before. . .

(Helga was cut off when Scheck/Vanitas smacked her with the keyblade and tossed her over to Lila and Sheena who were helping the other injured kids.)

Scheck/Vanitas: This world doesn't need anymore brats like you now that I'll be running it!

(A fireball formed at the tip of the keyblade and launched over to the kids. Out of fear, Lila held her hands up, and the gloves suddenly projected a green barrier around herself and her friends.)

Sheena: Wow. How did you do that?

Lila: I. . .I'm not sure.

Gerald: Well however you're doing it, don't stop. Keep it up!

Scheck/Vanitas: HAHAHAHAHA! Fools! Every barrier fails once in a while! And this one is no exception!

Arnold: Leave them out of this Scheck!

(Arnold suddenly stood up limping, but with a look of determination on his face. He held the lightsaber in his hands.)

Arnold: I'm your opponent!

Harold: Hey, it's Arnold! He's still alive!

(Scheck/Vanitas turned away from the kids and faced Arnold instead.)

Arnold: Guys! Do any of you have the star shard King Mickey gave us?

Sid: Yeah! I got it right here!

(Sid brought out the Star Shard for everyone to see.)

Arnold: Listen to me! You guys have to get out of here! It's not safe anymore! You have to evacuate the universe!

Sheena: Us? But what about you?

Arnold: Worry about yourselves for now.

Rhonda: We are NOT leaving you behind Arnold!

Helga: Yeah Arnold! Don't be an idiot!

Arnold: You don't understand. I have to stay. I said that I would defend this neighborhood even if I perish in the process. And that's exactly what I'll do!

Helga: But. . . .he'll kill you.

Arnold: Then at least they'll say I tried.

Scheck/Vanitas: How touching. That's almost enough to warm ones heart. If I HAD a heart!

(A massive fireball formed at the tip of the keyblade and aimed it at Arnold.)

Gerald: Arnold! Are you sure this is what you want?

Arnold: I'm sure.

Scheck/Vanitas: HA! Don't get to comfortable Football-Head! Once I destroy you, I'm coming after THEM next! Good-bye!

(The fireball was released, but Arnold stood his ground. His lightsaber started to glow intensely. Finally, the fireball hit its mark and engulfed the boy in the intense dark flames.)

Everyone: ARNOLD!

(The kids in the barrier were almost in tears as Scheck/Vanitas grinned evilly at the dark bonfire in front of him. But suddenly, something happed that made his grin disappear. A light shone inside the dark flames and shone brighter and bright forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light faded, the flames were gone, and Arnold stood there looking fresh and more determined than ever. Except this time, Arnold wasn't carrying a lightsaber or a laser gun in his hands. It was something entire different.)

Scheck/Vanitas: But. . .how? That's not possible!

(The kids in the barrier were surprised by this too. Arnold was now holding the all powerful. . . . .KEYBLADE!)

Arnold: Make your move.

(Scheck/Vanitas lunged as did Arnold. Both of their keyblade collided with a loud clang that shook the entire city. Scheck/Vanitas and Arnold exchanged powerful blows each one of them not tiring at all. The kids kept the barrier up not believing what they are seeing.)

Stinky: Wait. What just happened?

Phoebe: It looks as though Arnold had just acquired the same weapon which was being brandished by Vanitas.

Gerald: Man oh man! Talk about your crazy coincidences.

Helga: Whatever. As long as it means that Arnold is winning!

Nadine: He does look like he's fighting better.

(Everyone watched as Arnold and Scheck/Vanitas battled it out on the streets. Helga was looking at Arnold with aspiring eyes.)

Helga: Go get him my love. (swoon)

(Helga suddenly heard that breathing down her neck again. With little effort, she punched Brainy in the face and continued to watch the fight. From the look of it, neither side seems to be exhausted.)

Scheck/Vanitas: Is that really all you've got?

Arnold: I could ask you the same!

Scheck/Vanitas: What do you say we make this a little bit more interesting?

(Scheck/Vanitas aimed his keyblade over to Arnold who tried to block with his keyblade. Scheck/Vanitas fired a laser at him which emitted a powerful darkness. Both of them became engulfed until everything turned pitch black.)

* * *

><p>(Arnold opened his eyes to find everything had turned dark. He wasn't in Hillwood anymore. As he looked below him, he was standing on a gigantic stained-glass mural. The picture showed Arnold standing directly in the center with the keyblade in his hands. Beside him to his left was a stained-glass picture of his friend Gerald who looked at him as though he was about to do something crazy. To his right, a picture of Helga showed her in a tough stance, but was looking at Arnold with hopeful eyes. Beneath the giant stained glass Arnold was the city of Hillwood showing all the great locations of the city. Including Greens Meat store, Elk Island, the harbor, DinoLand, and of course, the Sunset Arms Boarding House. And surrounding the edges of the mural were the faces of his many other friends, Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Eugene, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Lila, Curly, and Brainy. Also surrounding the mural were the boarders, including his Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertie, Mr. Hyunh, Ernie, Oskar, Suzie, and his pet pig Abner. Other faces surrounded the sides of the mural, including Mr. Green, Mrs. Vitello, Monkeyman, Pigeonman, Stoop Kid, Chocolate Boy, Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, Dino Spumoni, and almost everyone he has ever helped out. But at the very top of the mural were the shadowy images of what appear to be Arnolds long lost parents, Miles and Stella. Arnold looked at the mural beneath him in awe.)<p>

Arnold: What. . .what is this place?

Scheck/Vanitas: We are inside your heart Football-Face.

(Scheck/Vanitas floated right above Arnold with his keyblade outstretched.)

Scheck/Vanitas: All of your memories, friends, and experiences are connected to this place. And once I destroy you here, there will be no chance of you returning!

Arnold: That's what you think!

(Scheck/Vanitas dive bombed onto Arnold with intense power. Fortunately, Arnold blocked the attack with his keyblade and swung him away. Scheck/Vanitas landed on the ground and launched another fireball at Arnold who swung it away. Arnold keyblade shone with intense light and he slammed it onto the ground causing it to shake. Scheck/Vanitas disappeared as Arnold looked around for him. Scheck/Vanitas suddenly reappeared and dashed all across the battlefield trying to stab Arnold. Arnold dodged all of Scheck/Vanitas' moves except for one which pushed him over the edge of the mural. Arnold hung on, but, Scheck/Vanitas looked down on him.)

Scheck/Vanitas: I'm getting so tired of this!

(With one vertical slice of his keyblade, Scheck/Vanitas hit Arnold on the head and made him fall down into the bottomless abyss. Scheck/Vanitas looked down to make sure that Arnold was done for good. But an orb of light struck him in the face forcing him back. Arnold suddenly flew up into the air and hovered above his opponent with his keyblade ready.)

Arnold: It's hard to believe that this is the first time I've actually done this. And already I'm beating you.

Scheck/Vanitas: You haven't beaten me yet you stubborn BRAT!

(Angrily, Scheck/Vanitas zooms in the air after Arnold, but he dodges out of the way. Now Arnold and Scheck/Vanitas were both zooming all across the darkness over the mural striking blow after blow with their keyblades. Scheck/Vanitas tried to strike Arnold across the chest again. But this time he was prepared. Arnold and Scheck/Vanitas' keyblades collided again. Except this time, Arnold had the strength advantage. The powerful blow sent Scheck/Vanitas hurdling back down onto the mural. Arnold floated down to meet Scheck/Vanitas at eye level.)

Arnold: You can't win. I am stronger here. Now get out of my heart!

Scheck/Vanitas: Not in your life! Or what little you have that is!

(Arnold launched an orb of light toward Vanitas to finish him off. But Scheck/Vanitas countered with an orb of darkness which destroyed the light orb and made its way over to Arnold. Arnold flew away just in time only to be greeted by an intense dark laser fired from Scheck/Vanitas' keyblade. After the laser hit Arnold, he began to plummet back down into the abyss. But Arnold regained his consciousness and flew back up only to find Scheck/Vanitas diving down upon him. The two struggled on top of each other as they both fell down into the abyss.)

Scheck/Vanitas: This is the end Football-Head! I shall kill you now, just like I killed your klutzy friend! You shall sink into the darkness where the light will never save you!

Arnold: You're wrong! No matter what you say, my heart. . .will always. . .be the light to save me. . .to save my friends. . .the save my world. . .and most of all. . . .TO DEFEAT YOU!

(Arnolds body started to shine in an intense light as he forced Scheck/Vanitas off of him. Arnold flew up and Scheck/Vanitas tried to fly up after him. But suddenly, the dark abyss didn't become so dark anymore. Scheck/Vanitas could feel his powers starting to fade and he fell down below into the light beneath.)

Scheck/Vanitas: NO! This cannot be happening! I was THIS close! This should've been my victory! I should've been the winner! I cannot lose everything to some football-headed kid! RRRAAAARRRGGGHH!

(Scheck/Vanitas screamed in agony as the light engulfed him and he dissipated into millions of tiny light particles which disappeared before Arnolds eyes. As soon as Scheck/Vanitas was gone, the light shone its brightest and Arnold forced himself to close his eyes.)

* * *

><p>Gerald: Arnold! Wake up man!<p>

Sid: Is he alright?

Phoebe: He doesn't seem to be moving. Though his pulse is working just fine.

Stinky: Hey Harold! Why don't ya put your pits into his face? That oughta wake him up!

Harold: Shut up Stinky!

Rhonda: Actually Harold, Stinky does bring up a good point. When was the last time you bathed?

Harold: SHUT UP! EVERYONE SHUT UP!

Sheena: Hey everyone! I think he's finally coming out of it!

(Arnold opened his eyes to find his friends surrounding him. Everybody looked relieved as Arnold woke up.)

Arnold: Guys? Whu. . .What happened?

Gerald: I'll tell you what happened! You save the entire neighborhood! AGAIN!

Arnold: Huh?

Gerald: LOOK!

(Arnold looked around to see the neighborhood looking quite peaceful. The sky was once again blue, the buildings were quickly being repaired, and there is not a single Unversed in sight. The police were also on the scene arresting a bruise and weak Mr. Scheck who was back in his normal suit which was ripped up from the chaos.)

Sid: You were wicked awesome! You had this weird weapon in your hands and you beat Scheck up like some kind of mad man!

Arnold: But guys, I didn't. . .

Rhonda: Please. Don't be so modest Arnold. You really proved how brave you truly are.

Arnold: But guys. . .

Gerald: You were unreal man! I never knew you had it in you.

Arnold: But I don't deserve all of the credit!

Harold: Huh? What are you talking about? You saved the neighborhood!

Arnold: Actually, I didn't save the neighborhood. WE saved the WORLD! Without all of your help, we never would've taken down Scheck or the Unversed. Neither of us could do it alone. When we fought Scheck, Vanitas, and the Unversed at once, we didn't just save the neighborhood. We save the whole Universe.

Stinky: Gawrsh. Yer right.

Sid: Boy howdy! We're heroes! And we're famous!

Curly: They'll probably sing songs about us! Include us in the history books! Erect giant statues of us in our honor!

Helga: Yeah, yeah. Keep it in your head lunatic!

Arnold: Thanks guys. We really did something great today and I really appreciate it.

Sid: Hey uh, can we keep the cool weapons?

(Arnold looked at Sid like he was crazy.)

Sid: Yeah, that's what I thought.

Arnold: I'll tell you what, if another crisis like this happens again, you can have your weapons back. What do you say?

Rhonda: Well, if I have nothing planned on the weekdays, I suppose I could help out.

Curly: I bet we can get out of school early!

Harold: ALRIGHT! I LOVE BEING A HERO!

(The kids cheered on celebrating their victory. All except for Arnold who saw a small cloaked figure hiding in an alley.)

Arnold: Hang on guys. I want to check something out.

(Arnold left his friends and ran into the alley only to find it completely empty. Arnold walked through intent on searching for someone. When he looked down, he nearly tripped at the sight of the small hooded figure.)

Mickey: Long time no see Arnold!

Arnold: Somehow, I just knew you were here. You gave me that keyblade, didn't you?

Mickey: I suppose you could say that. You actually kinda earned it yourself.

Arnold: But how?

Mickey: I suppose I had some part in it. When I first arrived in your world, while I was on the run from Vanitas, I had to find someway to protect this world. Before the Star Shard teleported me away, I used my keyblade to release a special light which would find its way to the most powerful heart it could find. After your display of courage, that special light chose you to wield a keyblade and save your world.

Arnold: So, now I am a keyblade warrior?

Mickey: Well, yes and no. The special light was supposed to be temporary. It would only give you the keyblade for a short period of time like until the crisis is over. But who knows. Maybe it could stay.

Arnold: Let's see.

(Arnold held out his hand and concentrated hard. For a while, nothing happened. Then, the keyblade flashed into Arnolds hands.)

Mickey: Well, it's taking a while for you to unsheathe it. So I guess your time is almost up.

Arnold: Yeah I guess. Still, I wish I had gotten this thing sooner. Like when we were invading Schecks building. Or when my friends got kidnapped. Or when Eugene. . . .

(Arnold hung his head low when he remembered his friends terrible fate.)

Mickey: Is somethin' the matter?

Arnold: It's one of my friends. Eugene. The others say that Vanitas hurt him really bad. And he's. . .not going to make it.

Mickey: Aw gee. That's too bad.

(Mickey pondered to himself wondering how to help Arnold feel better. Then an idea came to mind.)

Mickey: You know Arnold, sometimes, keyblades can make all kinds of miracles happen.

Arnold: Like what?

Mickey: Well, if I teach you a certain spell, you might wanna rush back to your room fast. Y'know, before your keyblade goes away.

Arnold: What kind of spell is it?

(Mickey whispered into his ear the spell he had in mind.)

* * *

><p>(Soon, Arnold and his friends gathered in his bedroom. Everyone was looking at the lifeless body covered in a blanket on Arnolds bed. Lila tearfully removed the covers showing Eugenes unmoving burnt body.)<p>

Phoebe: His pulse is slowly going down. His time is just about up.

Arnold: We'll soon see. Everyone stand back and hope for the best. I sure hope this works.

(Everyone watched as Arnold brought out his keyblade which was now fading away. But then it started to glow a bright green color as Arnold shouted one word over Eugene.)

Arnold: HEAL!

(Eugenes body shone with a green color and Arnolds keyblade disappeared completely. The shining green light floated down onto Eugene resulting in a bright flash. When the flash cleared up, Eugene was still not moving. But his burn marks were gone. Everyone looked hopeful to see if their friend will make it.)

Arnold: Eugene? Are you. . .alright?

Eugene: No. . . . . . .I'm not alright.

(Everyone looked somber when Eugene said those words. But as they grieved. . . .Eugene hopped out of bed, did a flip in the air, and did a split as he landed.)

Eugene: I'M OKAY!

(The crowd cheered happy to see that Eugene actually is alive and well. Sheena ran in and hugged him tight.)

Sheena: Oh, Eugene! We were so worried about you!

Gerald: Yeah man! You were great out there!

Eugene: Thanks you guys! Um, what did I do again? I was out of it for so long, I practically forgot everything that happened.

Helga: Here's what happened! You did probably the STUPIDEST thing anyone's ever done, and almost got killed over it!

Nadine: You rescued us from Scheck castle when we were knocked out by the Unversed.

Phoebe: And you risked your life to save us too.

Eugene: Really? Man. That is a lot to take in.

Arnold: I'm so glad you're okay Eugene. And I'm sorry you got hurt.

Eugene: You don't need to apologize. I was just doing what you wanted us to do. And I was proud to do it.

Helga: Despite how suicidal it was?

Eugene: Yeah! And I'd gladly do it again for you all if I have the chance!

Arnold: Please don't. We can't afford to lose you again.

Eugene: Whatever you say Arnold. Now, can somebody please help me up?

(All the kids helped to bring Eugene back up on the ground after he found himself stuck in his split. Arnold looked up at his glass ceiling and saw Mickey waving good-bye before the Star Shard teleported him away.)

Arnold: Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>14 Days Later<em>**

(DinoLand was overflowing with people. All the kids were here. Harold, Stinky, and Sid were stuffing their faces with burgers and hot dogs. Rhonda and Nadine were at the gift shops buying all kinds of fancy gifts. And Eugene was riding the giant rollercoaster (and throwing up after every ride). Arnold and Gerald were walking side by side talking about their visit.)

Gerald: Man oh man Arnold! I can't remember the last time we had fun at DinoLand!

Arnold: I know. You wanna go ride the Tyranno-Scare-Us-Rex Rollercoaster again?

Gerald: Nah. I hear it's being cleaned up due to people vomiting after every ride.

Arnold: Okay. Well, I guess I should go home then.

Gerald: What? You're not tired, are you?

Arnold: Nope. I'm just. . .

Gerald: Checking to see if things in the neighborhood are running smoothly. Dude, it's cool. You go on.

Arnold: Thanks Gerald.

Gerald: Has anything weird been going on after that thing that happened a couple weeks ago?

Arnold: Not yet. But I have to keep checking every time. It gets a little boring after a while.

Gerald: Well, that's one of our responsibilities being the defenders of the universe.

Arnold: I guess you're right.

Gerald: How about I come with ya? No one should have to be bored by themselves.

Arnold: Thanks Gerald. You're a good friend.

(Arnold and Gerald did their signature handshake in which they wiggle their thumbs back and forth and headed out. But Helga and Phoebe were there in their way.)

Helga: Hey Football-Head and Tall-Hair Boy! Where are you two going?

Gerald: We're going to Arnolds house to check and see if anybody is invading.

Helga: Criminy! Again? Come on you guys! Give it up! It's been two weeks since that day! Relax for Petes sake!

Arnold: Are you not worried Helga? It's always better to be safe than sorry.

Phoebe: Arnold and Gerald do bring up a good point Helga.

Helga: Oh, come off it Pheebs. We just defeated an entire army of dark monsters AND a tyrannical corporate business man bent of destroying the neighborhood! What idiot would want to take us on after that?

Lila: ARNOLD!

(Lila came running up to the four kids looking out of breath and almost terrified.)

Arnold: Lila? What's wrong?

Lila: It's oh so terrible Arnold! An army of robots have built some kind of fortress on Elk Island! And they've already taken Sheenas Uncle Earl hostage!

Sheena: My uncle's in trouble?

(Sheena came up to the group looking worried.)

Phoebe: What does this base look like?

Arnold: I'd say something like that.

(Everyone looked to the TV's in the theme park showing a new bulletin with a nervous anchorman showing a film of Elk Island and a whole bunch of battle droids coming toward it. The camera man got a brief look at the robot leader who was wearing a red cape and had four arms each holding a lightsaber. **[3]** From in the restaurant, Harold, Stinky, and Sid saw this and ran out. Rhonda and Nadine saw the newscast on the TV and ran out as well. Even Eugene who just ran stumbling out of the bathroom saw the newscast as well and ran to the exit. Arnold looked around and saw as his friends had gathered around him.)

Arnold: Alright everyone. I think you all know what this means!

* * *

><p>(The battle droids kept watch for anybody who would be stupid enough to cross their paths to Elk Island. Then suddenly, they saw an entire group of people. Walking down the streets of Hillwood and making their way to Elk Island came the group of universal defenders wearing their shimmering vests and gloves. Arnold, who gripped his laser gun and lightsaber in both hands. Gerald, who tested out his arm brace by forming different shapes with his lasers. Helga, who had her machine gun tucked away and carried her mechanized sledgehammer burning with searing hot flames. Phoebe, who unsheathed her rapier as it sparked with electricity. Harold, who readied his arm cannon to its highest setting. Stinky, who had his bow and arrows tucked away and his two sickles unsheathed. Sid, who wore his sunglasses like the Terminator and gripped his shot gun tightly and had his broad sword in its sheath. Rhonda, who twirled her mechanized bo staff around herself causing small gusts of wind to blow around her. Nadine, who twirled her laser revolvers around like a western gunslinger. Curly, who was in his Rambo geddup and had his two swords in both hands. Brainy, who trudged along the street with the gigantic ten ton laser cannon on his back. And finally, there was Eugene, who wore a helmet and some quarterback gear which acted as his armor. Lila and Sheena were far from the action and watching from a distance ready to help those who got hurt. The droids looked confused as they saw the army before them.)<p>

Arnold: Is everyone ready?

Gerald: You bet man.

Helga: Heck yes!

Phoebe: Absolutely.

Harold: Let's kick their butts!

Stinky: Roger that!

Sid: They'll be sorry they messed with us!

Rhonda: We will show them who's truly in charge.

Nadine: No worries!

Sheena: We're with you until the end.

Lila: We've got your back guys!

Curly: LET'S RUN 'EM OUT OF TOWN! HAHAHAHAHA!

Brainy: Um. . . . . . . . .ready.

Eugene: Oh boy! I can't wait!

(Eugene pulled out a laser gun and prepared to take the first shot. But the gun exploded in his face again blowing him back.)

Eugene: I'm okay.

(Eugene stood back up and pulled out a spare gun.)

Arnold: ATTACK!

(Everyone charged downhill ready to defend their universe again.)

* * *

><p>There you go. My Hey Arnold story. Please leave some positive reviews. I worked really hard on this.<p>

**[1]** Since Ultima is a cartoon crossover series, the genius kid Arnold is referring to could probably be Jimmy Neutron or Dexter from Dexters laboratory.

**[2]** If you haven't figured it out yet, the four teenagers mention by Sid and Stinky are from the Total Drama series.

**[3]** It's General Grievous. ಠ_ಠ If you didn't even TRY and guess who it was, I've lost all respect for you.

The End! Good-Bye!


End file.
